


Soul Mates

by SapphireJupiter



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Sex, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireJupiter/pseuds/SapphireJupiter
Summary: Sayori is a new idol. She’s been with her agency for a year, but she’s ready for a change. That’s when Shinning gives her a contract. Living with the members of Starish and Quartet Night proves to have its perks. When an unexpected romance starts. However they have many things going against them, rivals, work, and of course that no romance rule. They must do everything they can to win the Uta Pri award, keep their relationship safe, and keep up with their work.  This story containes Lemons!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first FanFiction I’ve written since high school. (Feels old) so please go easy on me. Sayori is my own, however I do not own The Uta Princes as much as that makes me sad. I must admit I tried to stick to their personas but I failed you all. This is set during the Uta Pri seasons.

Sayori Takahashi, an idol from a smaller agency lookedOut her bedroom window, from her modest apartment She had a decent view. She was on the top floor of her Agency’s building. She lived alone in her apartment, however most Of the idols, and composers lived in the agency’s building.They had been told it’s for “safety and work procedures”. To Sayori it was nothing more than suffocating. Sure her apartmentWas nicely decorated, with its pale blue walls and black carpeting.Her furniture was both black and blue matching the living space Quite nicely. She had both a large tv, and a laptop given to her By the record company. Her own purchased clarinet sat neatlyIn another room meant to be her own practice room. Her bedroom Was her favorite room. The windows reached from the floor to theRoof. Her queen sized bed was placed near a wall close To the windows, with silk sheets and a blanket her father had given her Several years ago. She refused to part with and the decorators insistedIt didn’t match the purple theme of her room, but to Sayori it madeThis home more comfortable.

 

Sayori sat on a small light purple loveseat in front of her large window Watching the rain fall. She loves to watch the water elegantly wash the City with its calming features. It was music to her ears. Her reflection inThe window caused her to frown. She had been with vive agency for a year Now, and she still didn’t feel quite welcome. Sure she was the youngestIdol, being only 18. She knew she needed to improve to compete with her Seniors, but she felt alone. Her deep sapphire eyes continued her gaze intoThe city. Her thick brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. She sighed andStood up slowly, as a soft knock could be heard coming from her door.

She took a glance into her mirror and frowned. She wasn’t told of any visitors Coming. Had she known she would have worn more than a pair of short cottonShorts, and a spaghetti strap. She shrugged and continued to her door, glancing out The small peep hole. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she unlocked and opened The door.

A large man, almost balding, dressed in a black suit with a blue tie stood in her Doorway. His dark brown eyes looking at her with an almost fatherly way. Almost.In his hand was a folder, which she knew to be her schedule. “President. I wasn’t expectingYou until tomorrow. Is something wrong?” She knew the answer all to well. Whenever He drops by this late it’s always to tell her that her day off is cancelled. “Miss Takahashi, IHad to bring you this weeks updated schedule.” He told her in his deep callous tone.“We had gotten an opportunity for a meet and greet at the mall downtown.” She looked At him, placing her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess. On Tuesday?”Her tone was flat, and slightly annoyed. “As it so happens, it is!” She knew it. Only he delivered this kinda news to her. Otherwise it would have been her manager bringing her schedule at a more decent hour. She took the folder and glanced at her updated schedule. A couple interviews, the meet and greet, a photo shoot for her upcoming album, and a contract negotiation. She glances back to the president after seeing that. “Contract negotiation?” She asked looking slightly confused. “Yes, it’s been a year, we need to negotiate your contract for renewal with the agency. Your contract expires in less than a month. It’s important that we get this done as soon as we can.” She nodded at him as she closed the folder holding it close to her body. “I understand. Is there anything else?” She asked, now feeling tired. “No, nothing at this time. You should get some rest. It’s an early day tomorrow” with that he retreated down the hall to the elevator. She quickly closed her door and tossed the folder on the desk. Glancing up at the clock she shook her head. “Tch. Almost midnight, and he expects me to get some rest” she mumbled just before yawning. She shook her head and glanced back at the door, as if he’d come back forgetting another addon to her already busy week. With one final look at the door she turned to go back to her room. Once inside she sighed and laid down on her bed watching the rain. “Hopefully soon. I can escape this place. Somewhere I can truly be myself.” With that her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos or mistakes!

The next few days seemed to go by painfully slow for Sayori. As she figured the agency added a couple of modeling shows to her schedule and a charity concert at some hotel she’d never even heard of. Which was perhaps the most unorganized event she’d been to. When the day for the meet and greet came she felt more calm.

As she sat in the back of the car she smiled to herself. She finally got a couple hours today which she’d be able to meet with an old school friend of hers. It had been a couple years since the last time they had been able to go out. She had her own busy career. She is the top composer at her agency. Working exclusively with two of the hottest new bands. Sayori smiles down at her phone when her friend texts her back confirming they’d meet up after her meet and greet and grab lunch.

 

As soon as the car pulls up to the malls entrance she noticed the large group of fans waiting eagerly as a few security guards worked to keep them in line. She straightened out her deep blue dress and put on her best idol smile and stepped out of the car into the midst of her screaming fans. She waved and posed for a few pictures, including a few selfies with her fans before heading in where her stage was set up for the event.

Her black heels clicking as she walked to her seat. She was at a table with a few stacks of posters, a couple bottles of water, and a microphone had been set up for fan questions. Already the growing crowd was increasing as she smiles at the fans.

Her brown hair curled in a stylish bun. Her make up was natural, with a small hint of red to her full lips. She always looked her best at these events. Suddenly another person takes to the stage. She assumes it’s the event organizer. With a nod to Sayori he begins to talk.

“Thank you all for joining us for this special event!” The fans start cheering even louder chanting her name. “We have Sayori here to answer your questions!! That’s right! You her loyal fans are going to be asking the questions today! Are you all ready?!?” At his last spoken words the crowd goes into loud roars of yeses.

Already she can see a lady with another microphone in the crowd ready to hand the mic to eager fans.

“Sayori, I’ve been to all your concerts! My question to you is: Where do you get all your energy from?”

She smiles at the question. “Well, that’s a good question... where does it come from?” She asks in a joking tone. Letting the fans get a laugh. “I’d have to say it’s all from you all. If it were not for all my fans cheering me on, and counting on me to deliver the best show ever... I’d probably be fired” she laughs with her fans this time.

“Sayori?” This time it’s a young mans turn to take the mic. “My friend told me that you’re dating someone, is this true? If so who is the lucky man?” Sayori pauses a moment.

‘ _Dating? I don’t even get a day off_ ’ she thinks before answering. “I can assure you I’m not dating or in any type of relationship. Unless you count my bed?” She laughs cutely. “Right now my focus is on my career. Maybe some day I may find the time to date. However right now I don’t see that happening” The man seems to smile relieved.

A few more questions are answered before her newest music video is shown to the fans. Then her fans line up for autographs. After a couple hours of signing, posing, and answering a few more questions she is done for the day. Finally able to find her friend and unwind.

She walks into the food court with a couple guards with her keeping the crowd at bay so she can eat. Looking around at the many tables looking for her friend who she knew was waiting for her. With an excited smile she spots her. Red hair in a small crowd of black hair was spotted. She was sitting in a table for two, already waiting with their lunch. She smiled gratefully. She was starving. With a fast paced walk Sayori greets her best friend. “Haru-Chan!!!! You have no idea how awesome it is to see you again!”

Nanami Haruka had been her best friend for years. They knew each other better than most people or fans knew. Nanami’s golden eyes looked up at her friends with a happy glitter. “Sayori-kun! You were so great up there!” She spoke with excitement, her soft voice almost lost in the crowd. “Tell me Haru-Chan. How are the guys treating you?” Nanami smiles “it’s great! We’ve been getting so much closer! It’s like having so many brothers!” Sayori smiles in envy. “You’re so lucky!! I’ve been working at vive for so long, and still I feel like an outcast. My contract is up at the end of the month, and I still don’t know any other idols. It’s like they avoid me.” Sayori frowns and looks down at her food. Nanami gives her a sympathic look. “Why don’t you look at different agency’s? You have the talent” Sayori studies her for a moment. “I had been thinking about that. I’ve had a couple offers. Raging wants me. But I don’t think I can work for him.” Both girls giggled at that. “Who were the other offers from?” Nanami asks curiously as she watches her friend. “Well one is a new company. And then there’s the last one. Which..” she paused looking around a moment. “It’s hush hush, but I can trust you” Sayori smiles and leans in close. Almost whispering “shining pulled me aside a week ago and offered me a spot. I’m really considering it. I mean it would do wonders for my career” Nanami looks at her wide eyed “REALLY?!?” Sayori quickly hushes her before she can continue. Nanami gives her a look of apology “that’s great! Sayori, you would be so close! I’m sure everyone would love you! Tomo-Chan would be so happy!” Sayori smiled wider, flashing her white pearly teeth. “You’ll be the first to know if I do transfer. I promise. But don’t tell ANYONE” she said firmly.

-~~~~~~~~~

That night she didn’t go straight home. Instead she called a taxi to drive her to a diner just outside of town. It was her final meeting of the week, though it was her own doing. She set up a meeting with Shining Saotome. He agreed to a diner where she would not be seen by anyone who she works with to ensure a private, uninterrupted meeting. As the taxi pulled up she could see he was already seated inside. With a soft thank you to the driver and a generous tip she made her way inside.

“Ahhhhh Miss Takahashi! How are you?” Shinning asks in his usual eccentric tone, rolling his r’s. “I am good. I trust you have been well since our last meeting?” She replies in a bright cheerful tone, smiling wide. “Yes...yes! All is well. I’ve been making preparations for your transfer. The contract is as we discussed. All you must do is sign. I already have a room ready for you at the master course dorms. I can have your belongings picked up whenever you are ready.” Sayori nods a few times. Her eyes scanned over the documents before taking out a pen and signing everything.

“The sooner the better. I’d like to get this over before the press is at the doors of the agency.” Shining smiles widely nodding. “Ahh yes. We can arrange this very quickly for you.” He starts laughing loudly as a helicopter is heard over head. “Come Miss Takahashi! Your new future awaits!” He leads her outside where the helicopter lands waiting. “Your belongings have already been moved!” Sayori blinks a few times just staring at him. ‘ _It’s like he knew. But how? How did he get into my apartment?!?_ ’ She made to ask but decided to leave it alone. Shining was well known to get into places not being seen until he wanted to.

 

By the time they had gotten to the dorms everyone was already sleeping. It was 2 am and Sayori was ready for bed as well. Ringo showed her to her room and took his leave, of course giving her a map and explaining that Nanami would get her in the morning. Sayori leaned on her door and took a deep breath. She finally felt free. She took her hair down letting her thick brown hair fall down her back in now loose curls. She glanced around her new home and smiled. This was more like it. A wall of elegant windows, walls painted blue and black furniture. Her bed was a four poster king size bed, her blanket already laid out for her. She couldn’t help but jump on the bed before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! I’ll be posting updates a few times tonight then twice a week once I’m caught up on what I’ve written already.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardon any mistakes.   
> I do own the bold printed song it’s a bit rusty but it’s ment to be.

Sayori woke up at 9am the next morning and started getting freshened up. By 11 she was waiting for Nanami. Sayori dressed in a blue flared skirt that fell to just below her thighs. Her top was a black halter with a red bow between her breasts. She picked out her favorite black heels. Looking in the mirror smiling at her simple look, her make up was light, and her hair left down in wavy curls. Just as she nodded to herself in the mirror a soft knock came from her door. “Come in!” She called out. She watched as the door opened and Nanami walked in out of breath. “Nanami! Did you run all the way here?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.“Sayori-kun!I... did... the news” She panted sitting down quickly turning the tv on. Sayori stood leaning on the back of the loveseat.

 

“We are outside Viva records where President Yukamori is addressing the press and fans reguarding some changes! We now turn our attention to mr. Yukamori”

 

The president takes to the podium which had been set up. “This morning we had been made aware that there were some rumors of Sayori meeting with several different agencies including both Shining, and Raging. While we have not confirmed these rumors, we can confirm that Sayori has in fact decided to leave Viva records. We had received the news early this morning.” Sayori watched on a bit surprised they were so quick to call a press conference. “We have been in contact with Mr Saotome from Shinning agency and confirmed that late last night she signed on with his agency. As for the reasons behind the transfer of agencies so suddenly we do not have the full details, however we here at Viva would like to wish Sayori the best for her future” the president concluded.

 

“There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Looks like Sayori will be joining Shining agency. As you know shining agency is known for both Quartet Night, and Starish.”

 

Sayori turns the tv off suddenly. “Figures... couldn’t even give me 24 hours before announcing it.” Nanami looked up at her friend giving her a sympathic look. “Well no use crying about it now. It’s done.” She paused to smile. “So Nanami. Shall we?” Nanami stood up and nodded.

 

~~~~~~~

 

In the large living area both Starish and Quartet Night members sat watching the news. “Looks like a new Lady in the building” Ren smiles with his playboy look folding his arms across his chest. “I wonder why she left” this time Ittoki speaks up. “It doesn’t matter. “ spoke Tokiya. He could understand more than the others the reasons Sayori would want to leave, having left his agency behind. “We just need to make her feel welcome” Reiji said with a smile. “I know!! I’ll bake her some cookies!!” Natsuki said very cheerfully. “NOOO! YOU'LL KILL HER!!!” Syo yelled at him. Masato nodded in agreement with Reiji. The rest sat in silence while the members of Quartet Night left the room needing to go to a photo shoot.

 

It was then that Nanami and Sayori walked into the room. Everyone turned to them and went silent. Sayori smiled and waved shyly to the group before her. “Everyone, this is my friend Sayori, we grew up together. We met when I was younger. We often played together when I started learning to play piano.” She paused as everyone stood up. “Sayori let me introduce you to everyone.”As she was about to start Cecil spoke up. “Sayori, you have an aura of brilliance. Your future looks bright, and full of love and happiness” Sayori looked at him wide eyed and confused. Nanami blinked and looked to her friend, “that’s Cecil-kun.” Sayori smiles “pleased to meet you Cecil-kun.” She bows politely before she realizes a tall honey blond man approached her. His blue eyes looked into hers causing her to blush. “My lady, I am Ren Jinguuji.” He smiles and takes her hand placing a kiss on the back, never loosing eye contact. Her blush increases as he steps back. “Oh. It’s nice to meet you Ren-San” next to greet her was Natsuki who nearly jumped on her in a tight hug. “Oh Sayori-Chan! You look like an angel! So cute!!!” She stares wide eyed to Nanami, “NATSUKI! Get off her!” Syo suddenly pulls him back. “Oh! Forgive me! I’m Natsuki!” “And I’m Syo! You’ll have to forgive Natsuki” Sayori giggles and looks to both of them. “It’s ok really. It’s great to meet you both!” Natsuki smiles and starts talking to the yelling Syo in his arms, who is fighting to get free. “Hello Sayori-San I’m Masato, pleased to meet you” he smiles warmly to her, his violet blue eyes looking at her as if he was looking into her soul. “Pleased to meet you too Masato-kun.” She smiles to him and bows. She looks over to the group she’s met and smiles warmly. ‘ _It’s no wonder Nanami has so much fun here’_

 

In the back of the room Tokiya stands silently unable to move as he looks at the newest idol to join the agency. His deep blue eyes looking her over. He first noticed her bright smile. Her lips full and red. Her eyes were next, like two sparkling sapphires. He continued his look, down her body. She had in his opinion the perfect hourglass figure. And legs that seemed to go on forever. He couldn’t help himself, he found her very attractive. He hadn’t even noticed Ren walk up beside him. Until he placed a hand on his shoulder. “Tokiya, looks like you are taken aback by the beautiful lady. “ he smirked teasing Tokiya who broke his stare with a small blush. Tokiya looked back at Ren and gave him a stern look. Ren only smiled, he knew all to well the look that Tokiya had.

 

“Sayori, this here is Tokiya” Ren spoke to her. Sayori looked back to them. Her eyes fixed on him. His tall muscular body perfectly defined by his black shirt, and his tan pants. She blushed looking into his blue eyes. “It’s nice to meet you Tokiya-kun. I’ve actually met you once before, however I doubt you’d remember me. I wasn’t an idol then. Just a fan. Like Haru-Chan I was a fan of HYATO. I was at your debut concert, I was back stage and met you before the concert started.” She blushed even deeper. Tokiya watched as her cheeks turned red. He thought back and tried to remember. ‘ _She must have been that younger girl. The one that barely spoke. How could I forget those eyes_ ’ he thought to himself before speaking. “I do remember you. It’s nice to meet you again Sayori-San. I look forward to working with you” he smiled at her brightly, which caused the other members of Starish to look at him. They couldn’t help but notice this new smile that they’ve never seen before. Even Nanami watched him curiously.Nanami finally broke the silence. “Where is everyone else?” She looked around the room confused. “They had a photo shoot to get to. I believe that’s all they had to do today so they will be back soon” Masato said casually as he looked away from Tokiya.

 

“Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!”

 

Everyone but Sayori sweat drops looking around the room, Sayori however looks around confused. “I see you’ve all met our newest family member!” Shining’s voice echoed throughout the room as he descended from the balcony from a cloud of what looked like smoke, landing gracefully beside Sayori who jumped at his sudden appearance. “Mr. President!!” She spoke surprised at him. “Come come everyone! It’s time for you all to see why I choose to scout Sayori!” Sayori looked at him confused. ‘ _Is he going to show a music video?!?_ ’ She followed him as he lead them all down a hallway to a door that looked like it belonged to a studio. “Come Sayori don’t be shy.” He opened the door to what was in fact the studio. She took her place in the recording room while everyone stood in the room watching her. She looked around and found what she had been looking for. In the corner was her clarinet on a new stand. She smiled and picked up the instrument happily.

 

Once she was given the signal to begin she started playing a melody on her clarinet for a few moments before taking a deep breath.

 

- **Looking up at the shining stars**

**Doing my best to count them**

**All I can do is stare**

**As I await your return** -

 

“Her voice is that of an angel!” Natsuki was the first to speak as she sang her ballad.

 

- **Dreaming about the day you walked away**

**The day you said good bye seems to long ago**

**You told me I was only getting in your way**

**But all I did was watch you gooooo** -

 

“Impressive skill, her control is mesmerizing!” Ren spoke in a low voice watching as she sang her song. Her eyes closed as she seemed to play a part in a movie.

“I haven’t heard this song before!” Nanami spoke, clearly this was a new song.

“It seems flawless” whispered Syo. “It’s like you can feel her pain” ittoki said almost sadly.

 

- **Even though I begged you to stay**

**Even though I promised to change**

**You seemed to stray away**

**Never looking back to watch me change!**

 

**All I could do,**

**All that I said!**

**You ignored my pleas,**

**Turned your back on me!!!**

**A simple wish I made on a shooting star!**

**Couldn’t change your mind!**

**Now I cry to the heavens**

**For just one more chance!!!!**

**Even though I begged you to stay**

**Even though I promised to change**

**You seemed to stray away**

**Never looking back to watch me change!!**

**Never gave me a chance!!!**

**No no no chance to shine!**

**Like the star I am!!!!-**

 

“This song. It’s powerful! It’s amazing. So much heart” Tokiya almost whispered. Watching as Sayori finished her last line with a long sad tone.

 

Sayori opened her eyes and looked through the window blushing seeing the faces of everyone. “Sayori, this song is new, is it not?” Shining asked over the speaker. “It is. I composed it, and wrote it just before coming here.” She said shyly hoping it was good enough. “What is the name of this song” he asked watching her closely as the rest of them watched them. Sayori thought about it for a moment. ‘ _Title? I haven’t named it yet. Umm_ ’ she closed her eyes and it came to her. “Promise of change” she said firmly with a soft smile. “It was flawless. You may come out now” he spoke as they all left the room.

 

Sayori stood in the hallway as everyone watched her smiling. Except Tokiya, who seemed to be deep in thought. ‘ _How does such a powerful voice come from her? It’s beautiful. She’s beautiful. What is going on with me. Even that was a sad song I still feel so warm. Like my defenses will crumble before here. I must watch her_ ’

 

“Right Tokiya?” Ren said watching as he noticed Tokiya staring at her locked in deep thought.

“Uh Tokiya?” Ittoki waved a hand before his face finally breaking his train of thought.

 

“Huh? What was that?” Tokiya blushed as he realized he was staring and not paying attention. “Her voice is perfect, she’s going to explode with shining backing her” Cecil repeated to him. “Yes indeed she will” he spoke calmly, trying to hide his thoughts. Sayori blushed at everyone’s praises. She’d never gotten praises from her fellow idols at Viva. This was new to her, and she likes it. She feels so welcome here already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Sayori and Tokiya are getting close!!!! 
> 
> Again sorry for errors.

 

Meanwhile with Quartet Night

 

Reiji grabbed a bottle of water and looked at the other three members of his group. “So what do think of this new little idol we have joining us?” He spoke with curiosity and a hint of playfulness. Ai spoke first “my data shows she debuted a year ago, she would compose her own music once lyrics had been written by herself as well. She’s quite talented at the clarinet, started playing at a young age. She’s also pretty young herself. Only 18” he paused. “She’s very talented.” He concluded. Ranmaru raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know about personally yet. But she has potential. “ he spoke firmly not really interested, or at least not showing it. In fact he’d been curious about her since she debuted. Camus shrugged and closed his eyes thinking for a moment. “As long as she stays out of the way I could care less” he spoke in his normal harsh tone. Reiji looked at everyone and nodded “we will meet her tonight. I’m sure”

 

Back with Starish

 

Sayori left with Ringo to do there own press conference after Viva had done there’s that morning. Leaving Nanami and Starish alone to practice. She sat at the grand piano in the corner of the room as the boys stood around her. “Nanami, how did you meet Sayori?” Natsuki asked with a smile, his green eyes watching her intently.

“Well, we both lived in the country. She would often come over while her parents were at work. Her parents bought her the clarinet she uses so she could play while I learned piano. She was a quick learner, she picked up on it almost right away. She brings it with her everywhere. Often she would just play, making her own music from her heart.” She paused watching as everyone watched her with growing curiosity. “When she was 14 she came to live with me and my grandmother. Her parents had been in an accident. The clarinet and music saved her from herself. I’d often find her outside under a tree singing to the stars. She came with me to the city, when we got lost and both felt hopeless we suddenly heard a song being played” Tokiya knew instantly what song it was. Nanami talked to him before about how that song saved her and her friend that day. “It was after we heard HYATO um Tokiya sing that we decided what we wanted to do. However with how much talent she had she went straight to the first agency she found one day and they signed her the same day. Where as I went to Saotome Acadamy. It was after that we had lost contact for a while. When I was out walking I bumped into her shopping and we were able to start talking again.”

She smiled now and looked to each of her friends. They all had a smile on they’re face, except Tokiya. Who wore his same stern serious look. No one had any further questions at this time, so they continued they’re practice for the evening.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Sayori was dropped off around 8pm at the front of the dorms. She was in quite a good mood after her press conference. She had cleared the air and had a since of calm about her now. She smiled as she walked into the dorms and took out her map from her purse. “Let’s see... the kitchen should be.... umm” she spoke to herself trying to figure out the map she was given. No one was around right now so it wasn’t like she could ask for directions. “I guess I could just look around. May as well get to know the area” she smiled putting the map away. She quickly started walking down a hallway before she stopped in front of an open door leading into what looked like a large library.

She stood in the door way in awe. She took a few steps into the room and looked around. “Beautiful” she gasped as she walked further in, reading some of the titles. Books from all over the world decorated the shelf’s.All in perfect shape, not a spec of dust to be found. It was then she noticed that she wasn’t alone. “Oh um sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was on my way to the kitchen and came across this beautiful library and had to look around. I’m Sayori”the man in the chair before her looked at her for a moment before returning to his tea. Adding sugar cubes into the steaming cup. “Camus.” He said quietly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Camus. I’ll let you get back to your tea time. I’d hate to interrupt you.” She took a bow and started to walk away. “Join me” he said a bit louder. She first realized it wasn’t a question, more like a demand. However she didn’t mind. She was going to make tea once she found the kitchen anyway.

She took a seat across from Camus and glanced at him. Noting his serious features, and his long, elegant silver hair. Not wanting to be rude she looked down to the tea set.He watched her for a few moments while he stirred his tea after adding several sugar cubes. He set his cup down and filled up a second cup, then handed it to her. “Thank you very much” she said quietly to him. She added a few sugar cubes and took a small sip. Closing her eyes for a moment savoring the sweet taste of the tea. “Delightful” She spoke calmly. “Earl Grey... imported from Europe if I’m not mistaken” she smiled taking another sip. “It is. How could you tell?” He asked rather surprised at her knowledge of tea. “My mother traveled to France a lot. She would always send me different teas to try. Earl Gray was her favorite” she smiled as she remembered the tea parties they would have. “She was bringing me back a new tea after her business trip had ended, the plane crashed landed. There was no survivors. Both my parents were on the plane” she finished, blinking away her tears before taking a long drink.

He watched her with gained curiosity. “I’m sorry to hear.” He paused not sure what to say. She smiled, “they encouraged me to take my talents and refine them. To follow my dreams to become an idol. They were my first fans” she chuckled quietly. He nodded drinking his own tea. Listening to her.

 

Sayori wondered around more after bidding Camus good night. She had found the practice rooms, the gym, a pool, and much to her delight the kitchen. She finished a small snack before making her way back to her room. Sitting on the floor in front of her door was a bouquet of deep red roses. She picked them up and breathed in the sweet aroma. Taking the card from the flowers she read the note.

 

“ ** _Beautiful flowers, for the beautiful Lady_**

 ** _Ren Jinguuji_** ”

 

She walked into her room and found a vase and placed them in water. She then walked to her balcony and looked across the grounds. It was a beautiful calm night. Clear sky’s. She glanced at the clock ‘ _9:30, I suppose a walk outside would help me fall asleep_.’

Sayori found herself walking by a small lake. The moon light reflecting brightly on the calm waters. It felt so calming to her. She’d been in the city for so long, it was nice to have all the nature around her again. She often found herself missing the country. She sat next to the water and laid back in the grass watching the stars. ‘ _It’s so beautiful here. The air is so clean_ ’ she started to daydream gazing into the night sky. Unaware she was not alone.

 

Just up the way the small concrete gazebo stood next to the water. Tokiya sitting on one one the walls watching the moons reflection while going over his script for an upcoming movie he was staring in. He had already memorized the script, he was now thinking how to make the protagonist his own. It was then he noticed Sayori sitting down at the edge of the water watching the sky. ‘ _Did she see me?_ ’ He thinks watching her for a few moments. She hadn’t noticed him at all. ‘ _I can’t stop thinking about her. What’s wrong with me?_ ’ He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. He returned to the script however he continued to glance up at her. 

 

‘ _Get a hold of yourself Sayori. Romance and love is forbidden. You can’t risk this contract. But it doesn’t hurt to have a crush does it? It’s not like it’s love at first sight or anything. Right?_ ’ She blushed, bringing her hands to her cheeks. She felt the heat of her blush. ‘ _What am I thinking love at first sight is only in fairy tales. Meant for princesses_.’ She closed her eyes. ‘ _But what if it does exist? It’s not like I can act on it. No I can’t put my career in jeopardy. My parents wouldn’t want me to give up my dream. Even if they told me to follow my heart._ ’ Sayori continued to mentally argue with herself for a while longer.

 

Tokiya watched her now, abandoning his script. He found it hard to think about much of his work now that Sayori was so close. He watched her as she seemed to be lost in thought just as he was. Before he even realized what he was doing, he found himself walking up to her. He stopped next to her looking down as she blushed deep in thought, eyes closed. He studied her features up close and soon found himself blushing. She looked so much more beautiful now that she was a little older. His eyes traveled down her body, examining her curves. She was perfect. Light skin, a bit of freckles, and beautiful eyes. Even if they were closed. He sat next to her quietly.

 

Sayori could feel someone with her. Assuming it was one of her house mates she opened her eyes to see who it was. She blushed deeply to see deep blue eyes looking back at her. “Nice night isn’t it” he spoke quietly looking up at the sky. “Beautiful” she whispered. “Yes you are” he spoke before thinking. “Huh?” He looked down at her realizing what he had said. “I mean yes it is” she studied his look when a shy smile graces her face. “I love clear nights like this.When the stars shine the brightest. I imagine my parents smiling down at me. Always reminding me to listen to my heart and follow my dreams. After I lost them, I found myself outside on nights like this. Gazing at the stars. Your song helped me you know. Any time I felt myself falling into the darkness I’d play that song on repeat and sing over and over. Reminding myself that things would be ok. That there’s a reason to everything that happens in life. For some reason fate brought me here. I don’t think fate would bring me to this point if there wasn’t a good reason.”She paused to look at him. “Fate has a way to bring people together for many reasons. It’s sometimes hard to imagine the reasons.” He said to her with a gentle smile. She smiled back and nodded.

“I’m glad my song was able to help you. I’ve never spoken to someone who has spoken about my music having that much of an impact on their life.” She looked at him and seemed surprised. “I hope my music has helped someone find their way out of dark times. It would bring me much joy. That’s why I am so passionate in everything I do. I never do anything part way. I put my all into everything. Sometimes I find myself breaking rules, but sometimes I find that it cannot be helped.” She said looking into his eyes. ‘ _I could get lost in his eyes. I guess it’s true_. ‘ she thought smiling at him. ‘ _She speaks so passionately, so much feeling. Why do I feel like this. I feel so warm, and safe with her. Free to be myself, free to speak openly.’_ “Some rules are meant to be broken.” He whispered as he placed his hand on hers softly. Both of them blushing now. “I agree. “ she whispered to him. The touch of his hand sent an electric pulse throughout her whole body. Causing butterflies to flutter in her body. _‘I’ve never felt like this before._ ’ They sat in silence for a while enjoying each other’s company. “Tokiya?” She looks at him shyly. “Hm?” He watches her curiously. “Its so easy to talk to you. I feel like we’ve known each other forever even though it’s only been a day. I feel so at ease with you near” she blushed looking away to hide it. “ Sayori...” he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face to look at him. He was now a few inches from her face. “I feel the same” he smiled and leaned in closer to her. She blushed deeper and closed her eyes.

His lips softly brush on hers in a soft kiss. He pulls away for a moment to see her reaction. She opens her eyes slowly and looks into his. He could see a sparkle in her eyes, then she smiled at him. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. His hand moved to caress her cheek softly. Sayori moves her head closer to his hand and continues to look into his eyes. Her left hand moving up to brush his hair from his eyes. She loved the soft texture his hair had. Her hand rests on his cheek. Then she pulls him softly closer. Her lips meet his once again. This time the kids is more heated. He pushes his lips into hers a kiss filled with so much unspoken words. It only lasted a few seconds. But to them it felt like hours. “Let’s head back. We should get some rest.” Tokiya said reluctantly standing up. Reaching his hand out to help her up. They walked quietly back to the dorms. Going there seperate ways to each their rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry this chapter is so short!!! I promise it’s leading into something great!!!   
> I know my writing is full of typos and for that I’m sorry!

Sayori laid in her bed, her fingers on her lips cheeks deep with blush. ‘ _He kissed me. My first kiss. It was more than I expected. Oh mom. Is this what you felt when you met dad?_ ’ With that thought she drifted off to sleep.

 

In the morning sayori found herself in a practice room with her clarinet. She sat on a stool and took a deep breath and started playing. It was a slow song she was making up as she went. Her eyes closed as she played. A song filled with hidden emotions that had been unlocked last night. She was so into her music that she hadn’t realized the small group that was watching her. Ai was the first to arrive. Soon Ren and Nanami stopped to see what Ai was so focused on. The three of them watched her play with such passion and conviction. Nanami could feel waves of love fill her body with warmth. Ren couldn’t help but close his eyes and let the melody wash over him. ‘ _Seems like The Lady has found a new emotion to express_ ’ Ren thought. Ai watched in silence. He could sense something about the song that he didn’t recognize. ‘ _I’ll have to search my data base to find out what this means_ ’ he thought to himself.

Sayori finished the song and took a deep breath and smiled. She couldn’t help but play such a romantic tune. Her heart was racing anytime she thought of Tokiya and the kiss they shared. The threespectators decided to walk quietly away before she saw them. Ai returning to his room to look into what he witnessed. Both Nanami and Ren walked to another practice room. Where once again they see someone watching from the door way.

Masato stood in the doorway watching his “twin” sing. His song filled with more passion than he’s ever seen before in Tokiya. Nanami stood frozen as she listened to the song that helped her and her best friend, she knew what that song meant to Sayori, ‘ _if only she were hear to hear it.’_ There was so much heart In his voice. It almost sounded like a new song. Ren raised an eyebrow. He was starting to put the clues together. He’d have to bring this up later to Tokiya. Masato looked at the others and nodded to them before taking his leave. Nanami also needed to leave. She was instructed to get started on a song for Sayori. She had an idea in mind already. Ren stayed behind.

 

Tokiya finished the song and smiled. Before he heard Ren clear his throat. He turned to him and watched as he entered the room closing the door. “Tokiya, you seem a bit different today. Ittoki said you got home late, and you were smiling and much more calm. Did something happen between you and Sayori?” He got right to the point. Tokiya looked at Ren raising an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?” He said trying to avoid revealing anything. “Well, she seems to be experiencing a bit of creativity in what sounds like a lovely melody” he emphases lovely hoping Tokiya would get the point. Tokiya turned away to hide his blush. “Of course you’d see that” he said knowingly. Ren smiled walking closer to him. “Want to talk about it?” Tokiya took a seat on the couch. “I don’t know what it is Ren. Something about her. She draws me in. Unlocked a part of me I’ve never seen. I feel so warm and happy, words come naturally to me when I’m with her. She’s so strong willed. She inspires me. I can’t stop thinking about her” he said softly. He had an idea what it was. But he didn’t want to admit it.

 

Ren smiled at him. “It’s love Tokiya. It’s driving you to do better in your singing. And it’s why she is on your mind all the time.” Tokiya sighed heavily. “I had thought so. But I can’t admit to it. I don’t want to risk her career. Or Starish’s future. But I can’t help it. I just want to be around her.” He closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Ren gave a short laugh. “Do you know how she feels?” Tokiya thought back to the kiss. And how she kissed him. The warmth and feeing in her kiss. “I think there’s something there. Between us. I felt it.” He wasn’t going to explain the kiss to Ren. “Ahh love at first sight. Such a feeling.” He said before taking his leave. Leaving Tokiya lost In thought.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Sayori, Tomo-Chan, and Nanami sat on Sayori’s bed talking. “Have you two ever been in love?” Sayori asked them quietly. Nanami thought about it, while Tomo-Chan smiles. “Yes. I have” both sayori and Nanami look at her curiously. “What does it feel like?” Sayori asked blushing. “Well, let me think.... ok, it’s like you have butterflies trying to escape your body. You feel safe with that person. Like you can talk about anything, share things about yourself you’d otherwise keep hidden. You also always want to spend more time with them. And you can’t get them off your mind..... why do you ask? Do you like someone?!?” She asks excitedly. Nanami looked at Sayori with wide eyes. She had just figured it out. “ I don’t know. Besides it’s against the rules right? It’s not like I can do anything about it” she frowned slightly.

Nanami placed a hand on sayoris shoulder. Giving her a calm look of comfort. “It’s Tokiya isn’t it?” Tomo-Chan looked at Sayori in surprise. One look at her blushing face gave it away. Nanami had seen it happening. Of course she’d be the first to see it. “I feel all those things. But I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt Starish. I also don’t want to give up my career.” She let herself fall back on her bed. “Sayori... maybe you both can hide it? Then after it’s been some time you both can go to shining and see if he will call off the rule? Or at least give you an exception.” Tomo-Chan suggested watching her friend fall back. Nanami looked at her “Sayori, Tomo-Chans idea does sound like a good idea. And we can help. You know we are always here for you. Besides once he sees how your music is evolving he may let it happen!” She said in a hopeful way. Sayori looked at both of them sitting back up. A smile on her face. She nodded and gave them both a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh!!! Our lovers are in trouble!! What will Shiny do to them? You’ll have to read and find out. 
> 
> Also sorry again about the typos!!!

 

The next few weeks had been so busy for everyone. Sayori was busy writing lyrics for the song she’d gotten from Nanami, and also he had a part in a new anime as a voice actress. She had been recording for a few days. Finally earning a day off. She found herself walking the grounds outside around the lake. Thinking about everything that her two best friends had said. They were right. She finally couldn’t deny it. It’s been almost 2 months since the night that Tokiya and her shared their kiss. Both had been busy, now neither could deny their growing feelings.

 

“Sayori!!” A voice called out to her. She stopped and turned around seeing Tokiya running up to her. “I wanted to ask you if you were going to the festival tonight?” She thought about it. ‘ _Well I did want to go. But everyone was so busy so I figured going alone would be boring._ ’ She thought. “I was thinking about it. I have the day off” she finally said. He smiled at her and seemed relieved to hear those words. “Wanna join me?” He asked her a small trace of pink on his cheeks. Sayori blushed as she nodded to him. “I’d love to” He now blushed more. “Great! Be ready at 6!” With that he continued his run.

 

Sayori as she worked with Tomo-Chan to get her yukata on and tied. She had bought a nice baby blue one with butterflies on it. She had put her thick curly brown hair into a nice bun with some neatly placed stray strands here and there giving it a look of elegance. She decided on no make up. Once she was ready she walked to the spot they agreed to meet. He was waiting dressed nicely in a forest green. He was holding the door open on a black sports car. His car. She smiled and got in sitting in the passenger seat. He closed the door for her and sat in the drivers seat. They talked about how busy they had been and what they had been doing while they drove to the festival. It was a pleasant ride.

 

Tokiya smiles as he watched Sayori look at the different stalls of games and masks. He held her hand saying he didn’t want her to get lost. She had blushed when his hand had touched hers. They walked around talking for a couple hours before stopping at a stall where there was a woman who made beautiful jewlery. He had his eye on one in particular. He looked at her and smiled. ‘ _It’s perfect for her_.’ “Are you hungry?” She nodded. “Here. Go grab us something. I’ll meet you at the shrine in a few minutes. There’s something I need to do real quick” sayori took the money he offered and smiled nodding. She was having a great time with him. But she couldn’t tell if this was a date.

 

She continued to think about it as she brought the food to the shrine. She noticed it was a quiet area. Not to many people around this area. Which she was happy for. People were starting to recognize them. And they couldn’t risk a rumor now. A few moments later Tokiya walked up and sat next to her smiling. “Close your eyes” She looked at him and raised an eyebrow “why?” He laughed. “Trust me” She nodded and closed her eyes.

 

He looked at her beautiful face for a moment as he took out the silver and sapphire necklace he had bought for her. He moved behind her. Sitting on a step above her. His hands moved to clap the necklace around her neck. Once it was secure he softly traced his fingers over her neck to straighten the chain on her. She shivered and bit her lip. She could feel his warm breath on her ear “you can open your eyes” he whispered into her ear. She blushed and looked down at the necklace around her neck. Her eyes lite up. The chain was a thin silver band. The sapphire wasn’t to small and shaped in a heart. It was perfect. She turned her head slightly to thank him. When she turned her head his lips took hers. She was surprised, but closed her eyes leaning into the kiss. He traced his tongue on her lips asking for access which she gladly gave. Their tongues caressed each other in a dance for dominance. Sayori’s hands wrapped around his neck holding him close as his left hand held behind her hair, his right hand cupping her cheek. They hadn’t parted until they had to breathe. They looked into each other’s eyes with desire and love. They could no longer deny their feelings anymore. Tokiya looked at her and smiled placing his forehead against hers. “Sayori. I can’t hold it in anymore. I...I love you so much” he whispered. Sayori blushed and kissed him softly once again, “I love you too Tokiya.” She smiled. They kissed once again filled with the love they hold for each other before stopping to watch the fireworks hand in hand.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Nanami walks the hallways of the dorms delivering her most recent works to the members of Starish and Quartet Night, and a couple for Sayori. She had just finished them that afternoon, it was now past 10 at night. She picked now to hand them out with the hopes everyone would be home from their resent engagements. She found Quartet Night practicing in one of the lesson rooms and handed them their newest song and quickly left them so they could resume their practice. Next she would find the guys. She heard Syo loudly talking about his newest role in The Prince of Fighting. He sounded excited which made Nanami smile. She went in the direction of his excited news and found all the members of Starish minus one. They all greeted her with smiles and waves. “Haru-Chan! Is that our new song?” Natsuki asked rather cheerfully. She nodded and handed out the sheets of music, but stopped looking around the room confused. “Where’s Tokiya?” She asked them holding his paper in her right hand. Everyone glanced around and shrugged. “Haven’t seen him since 8. He left looking quite happy. He wouldn’t tell me where he was going” Ittoki said looking deep in thought about it. Everyone looked at him with quizative looks except for Ren, who had a knowing smile. Sayori was also missing Nanami quickly mentioned. “Did Sayori mention any work this evening to you guys? I stopped by her room and she wasn’t here either. I figured she would have mentioned something” she looked to everyone and saw Ren who seemed to be chuckling. “My Lady, I’m sure they will both be home soon.” He said to her causing him to get looks from everyone. “Do you know something about where they are Ren?” Syo asked him, his arms crossed with a concerned look. “Don’t worry shorty, I’m sure they just had to work late” he shot a wink to Nanami who seemed to catch on to what had happened. As she smiled Syo started yelling about he’s not short.

 

Meanwhile in Shinings office

 

Ringo stood in front of Shining and looked concerned. “Are you going to kick them out? I noticed that both their works have been taken up a notch. Both seem to have more passion and heart in their singing.” He looks on not wanting to cause any issues with Starish or Sayoris career. Shining sat behind his desk listing to Sayori’s new single. “It seems as though miss Takahashi’s music has reached a whole new level! The happy pulse has changed somehow....” he paused as he changed the song to Tokiya’s solo. “The same new pulse is here in Tokiyas new song too. Hahahahahaha!!!!! YES! They have created a pulse of Love!” He nearly shouted as the music plays. Ringo stood by hands on his hips as he watched almost confused. “They have broken the most important idol rule. This cannot be ignored! I must address them as soon as I can!” Ringo nods and seems to know what he must do now. With a heavy sigh he makes his leave.

 

Back to Sayori

 

Sayori and Tokiya watched the fireworks hand in hand until late into the night before returning home. Both exsausted and ready to turn in. Once home they knew that they would have to go back to being work friends. Neither wanted to. But they also didn’t want to give up their careers right now. Once inside they were greeted by Ringo. “Ringo-Sensei?” Sayori looked at him carefully not sure if she should be worried that the pink haired idol was waiting for them. Tokiya looked at him, knowing him longer than Sayori has somehow knew they had been caught red handed. “Shining would like to see the both of you in his office. Come I’ll escort you both.” Sayori looked up to Tokiya who stood at least a foot taller than her, with a worried look. He to was worried, but not wanting to cause panic only smiled at her hoping to calm her a bit.

 

They reached Shinings office a few moments later and quickly glanced at each other. Both took a deep breath and followed Ringo inside the large office. He sat in his large office chair back to them. Sayori’s new single playing in the background. Seeming to fill the room with the pulse of love. Tokiya who was hearing it for the first time seemed to be awe struck by her beautiful singing voice. She only blushed and watched the chair. It was then that the silence (aside from the music) was broken. “Miss Takahashi. You have created a whole new pulse with this song. One I have never heard of before. I’ve not been this excited for a new song since Starish debuted with 1000% Love.” She smiled and blushed more “thank you mr President! I worked har-“ before she could finish he turned in his seat and interrupted her mid sentence. “However! I noticed the same new pulse in Mr Itchinosses new song. The pulse of love!” He stood up now a serious look on his face. “Sir!?” Tokiya tried to speak but was also caught off. “I’ve been watching the two of you. From the moment Sayori had arrived I’ve seen a change in you Tokiya. A change into something more mature, more heart in your music. “ he spoke causing Sayori to now look confused. She thought this change would be good. ‘ _Oh no!! He knows!_ ’ She looked up at Tokiya who seemed to look concerned as well. “I can’t ignore the disregard of the rule that has been broken here!” Both of them stood tall. “Sir? Please don’t punish Tokiya! I’ll leave the agency! Starish needs him!” She spoke with haste hoping to save him from punishment. Tokiya looked at Sayori with shock. ‘ _How could she say that?! She would give up her career for me?_ ’ Sayori looked up at him and gave him a smile, hoping to convey to him that she would not let him take any fault. “Miss Takahashi. I am not surprised that you would go to such lengths to protect Tokiya. If this is your wish-“ Tokiya looked at him and spoke up “No! I cannot let her give up her career! The world deserves to hear her sing. Her voice is flawless! With such grace and beauty in each sung word. I won’t let her do this. I’d gladly give up my position in Starish for her!” Sayori stares at him. Her eyes watering, “Tokiya” she whispers. He looks at her with a smile taking her hand and squeezing it tightly before looking back at Shining.

 

Shining looked back at Ringo who smiled at the couple before him. “Mr Tokiya, Miss Sayori... what exactly is your relationship?” Ringo asks as silence fills the room. Both Sayori and Tokiya look back to him, almost forgetting he was there. Now seeing Hyuga next to him, watching them closely. Tokiya was the one to break the silence. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly. “Sayori is the best thing that has happened to me. She unlocked a part of me I never knew was there. Her presents has allowed me to sing with more passion a new purpose. She is my world. I’d give up everything just to see her smile” he looked at her with a sparkle in his eye, sayori looked at him, her mouth slightly open at his confession. Then she returned his smile. Her eyes meeting his. “I must admit, I always thought that love at first sight was something only in fairy tales. But... now I can see clearly that it can happen in reality too. Tokiya has helped me so much, he’s melted away all the sorrow in my heart, taught me what it’s like to love once more. He is the sun to my moon. He has given me strength. “ she paused to wipe a tear away. “I’d gladly take whatever punishment you give me, for falling in love. Because... I know that Tokiya is my soul mate” she said turning back to shining. He stood, watching them behind his sun glasses. Lost in his thoughts before a large smile appeared on his face. “I cannot ignore the passion and conviction in your words! Hahahaha nor can I deny your fans the chance to hear this new pulse, that will surely take the world by force! You have shown me! The rule of no romance was meant to test bonds that would be built! With a strong enough bond one would gladly give up everything to keep their love together! THAT IS LOVE!!!!!” He shouts standing on his desk. Both Tokiya and Sayori watch him closely waiting for what he would say next. Both Ringo and Hyuga watched on, both seemed deeply concerned. “You have my blessings!! This bond cannot be ignored! However!” He paused. “It will be announced in one weeks time! During that time I will ask Nanami to compose a song for you both. A duet! This is how we will announce it! Speak of this meeting to no one! It must remain a secret for one more week” with that he burst out in laughter and jumped from his window to a waiting helicopter.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Sayori and Tokiya smiled at each other as they walked away from the office. Both silently processing what just happened. It was Sayori who finally spoke up as they reached the spot where they would part ways. “A duet! I’ve never done one before! It’s kinda exciting” she spoke softly looking up at Tokiya. “It will be fun. It’s a relief that we are not being kicked out” he said in a calm tone as he looked at her. She smiled and nodded. “Just one more week of hiding our feelings from everyone. We can do that.” She giggled softly as she glanced down the hallway. “We can. Then I promise I’ll do everything I can everyday to make you smile.” He whispered to her as he smiled. They both nodded “I love you Sayori” he whispers so quietly as if someone were watching them so they wouldn’t hear. “And I love you Tokiya.” She whispers back as they head to their rooms.

 

“Tokiya!!!! Where have you been!?!? Nanami brought us a new song! We wanted to get together to work on the lyrics as a group!” Ittoki nagged him. The red haired man looked at his room mate with curiosity. Tokiya glanced at him. “I had to work late, and had a meeting with the president for an upcoming project. Top secret” he said hoping to deflect the younger mans questions. Tokiya just wanted to go to sleep. So much happened tonight and he was in the best mood. Ittoki seemed to calm his mind at his words and handed him an envelop. “Here’s the new song. Nanami gave it to me to give to you.” Tokiya took the music and glanced it over. “Thank you Ittoki. I’m going to bed now” he said before placing the sheet music on his desk and laid down.

 

Sayori stood in the shower after bumping into Nanami in the hallway. She had explained to her that she was at an audition and it ran late. Nanami seemed to take her answer accepting it. She handed her a new song and bid her good night. Sayori had been glad to avoid explaining her full night to her. Normally she wouldn’t mind. But after her meeting with Shining she figured it was best not to break his request. She’d already broken the first rule. She smiles remembering the night, the way Tokiyas hand felt so warm in hers. His smile, his laugh, seeing him so happy. She too had been so happy. She blushed remembering how they kissed. So many things about the night made her blush. She told herself she wouldn’t take her necklace off. And she was determined to keep that vow. Her fingers touched the sapphire as she smiled and stepped out of the shower. She looked in the mirror after wrapping her towel around her body and noticed her red stained cheeks. ‘ _I hope I can hide these feelings for a week_.’ She touched her cheeks softly before drying her body off. She used her moisturizer then got dressed in her shorts and a tee shirt. Ready for bed.

 

Sayori laid in her bed looking at her ceiling as so many thoughts and images flashed through her mind. Her fingers on her necklace. It didn’t take her long to drift off into a blissful sleep.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so quick statement. The song featured in this chapter is two songs combined. The songs are both from Dance with Devils. I DO NOT own this song or the anime Dance with Devils. I just used them for the purpose of the duet.  
> Next when you get to the song a couple things to remember. The * means Sayori is singing. The - is Tokiya and the + means they are singing together. Those are the only reasons those symbols are used in this chapter. 
> 
> Again and always I am sorry for the typos!!!

 

Three days after the meeting with Shining Nanami had prepared their song. She had been told about the duet, and explained what was going on. So now only the three of them knew about the new romance. Nanami had been so excited to compose the song for them, she got to work on it right after being told about it. She knew it perfectly fit both Tokiya’s and Sayori’s persona. Both would love it. Which of course they did.

 

Tokiya and Sayori were sitting on a couch in a practice room listening to Nanami play the song for them on the grand piano so they could work on the lyrics. Sayori had finished up her last recording session for the anime she had been stared in a couple days prior. She had found out the duet would also be used in the anime. She had been so excited to work on it with him, looking forward to it all week. It took them only a few hours to finish the music and record it in the studio. Shining had given them the thumbs up and explained that they would be performing it on Friday at Starish’s concert. This made her nervous. She had never performed infront of an audience that big. But knowing Tokiya would be beside her made her a bit more at ease.

 

The days seemed to go by so quickly. Both Sayori and Tokiya had been so busy, not having much time to spend together. But they made it a habit to meet before bed at the lake. They would talk about their day and share thoughts. Sayori looked forward to these small meetings.

 

Finally the day of the concert came. None of the other members of Starish knew about the finally of the show. Shining had set it up so they wouldn’t know. Which made Sayori more nervous. Nanami had been there to ease her nerves. The guys took to the stage as the girls waited back stage. They knew that the members of Quartet Night, and Tomo-Chan were in the audience. When it came time for Sayori to get into position to be revealed she took one more look to Nanami who smiled to her before nodding.

 

Sayori smooths out her long purple and white gown, and took a deep breath. “Just breathe. It’s just like every other concert” she told herself and found her confident. She then stepped on to the platform and waited.

 

The last song finished as the lights cut out. The members of Starish knew to remain on stage for their final bow when the lights would turn on. Tokiya the only one who knew what was going to happen next.

As if on que Shining started laughing, causing the stadium to get quiet. “Ladies and gentlemen!! We have one more special song for you tonight!!!! Hahahaha a duet!!!” The fans cheered as shinning landed on the stage as the spotlight landed on him. “I’m pleased to share this information with you all! Rather than I to explain.... I’ll let Tokiya explain!!!!!” Shinning moved back to the group of males looking at each other confused. What news did they need to share, and why was Tokiya the only one who seemed to know? The fans went wild as Tokiya took the spot light waving to the crowd. “I hope you all have been enjoying yourselves!!” They cheered chanting Starish. “I want to Introduce you to someone! She holds a very special place in my heart, a place that I once believed didn’t exsist.” He smiled again as Shinning handed him something small. Only Tokiya and Shinning knew what was about to happen next. Purposely keeping Sayori away from this part. Tokiya smiled looking over at an empty part of the stage. “I want to introduce you to Sayori!”

The crowd starts cheering loudly as the platform she was standing on raised up to the stage. She had been blinded for a moment by the bright lights on her. But the chanting of the fans had cured it. She smiled and waved walking up to Tokiya and shining. “Sayori is such a wonderful singer! I was lucky to have a chance to work with her on her latest project. As you all have seen. The newest anime Dance with Devils released this week. Sayori played a huge part in the show, and I was fortunate enough to work with her on the series climax song! But before we perform that song as a treat with you today there is an announcement I’d like to make.”

 

Sayori turned to him confused and watched him closely unsure what was happening at this point. She wasn’t sure what he was doing. Then the room when dark except the spot lights on them. The fans went silent and nothing could be heard. Like everyone was gone except her and Tokiya. The rest of Starish watched silently each confused as well. It was then that Tokiya took a knee. Sayori looked down at him watching as he held a box. She gasps covering her mouth. Watching him as her eyes water. “Sayori, ever since I first saw you I couldn’t get you out of my mind. When we started talking I felt warm, like there was nothing I couldn’t do. You gave my music more passion, more love than I ever thought possible. You inspire me to keep working harder to grow into a better idol, and a better person. “ he paused and opens the box, revealing a silver ring, with a heart shaped sapphire. Which matches the necklace.

The fans watch silently as he brings his mic to his lips once more. “Sayori Takahashi. Will you marry me?” The fans erupt into screams and awws as she lets her tears escape. Tokiya takes her left hand softly and slides the ring into her ring finger holding her hand close. Sayori smiles crying tears of happiness as the fans return to silence to wait for her answer. The members of Starish watched wide eyed at their friends. “Yes! Yes Tokiya! Of course!” She cried out as she was handed a mic too. He stood up holding her close as the fans went crazy in cheers. The guys of Starish ran forward and hugged them In a large group hug before pulling away.

 

Shinning walked next to them and nodded as the held hands looking into the crowd. Now a grand piano was being raised to the stage. With it, the composer. Nanami wearing a long black dress. “Now for the song you’ve been waiting for!”

 

Nanami begins the soft melody of the song closing her eyes and letting her fingers work their magic.

* ** _I am in your eyes_**

**_-and I am in yours_ **

* ** _Our touching hands, so hot,_**

**_-A moment becomes eternity_ **

**_+This feeling,_ **

**_-Is it love?_ **

**_+This feeling,_ **

**_*Must be love_ **

****

**_+I want to go on just like this_ **

**_*to a place (-to a place) that I’ve seen (-that I’ve seen)_ **

**_+in my dreams_ **

**_-No names, no destines, no yesterdays, no tomorrows_ **

**_*A pristine star shoots by; white flowers shower down,_ **

**_-to a place (*to a place) that I’ve seen (*that I’ve seen)_ **

**_+In my dreams!_ **

****

**_+Dance with destinies._ **

**_The sky’s a glitter with millions of stars._ **

**_Our chance meeting: That’s a miracle._ **

**_I’ll tell you the feelings overflowing in my heart,_ **

**_I love you, forever and ever!_ **

 

**_+Dance in a sweet dream_ **

**_We can go together, hand in hand_ **

**_To that place that we’ve seen in our dreams_ **

**_Exchanging with one another our eternal vows,_ **

**_I love you forever and ever!_ **

****

**_-I promise I’ll make you happy_ **

 

As the music fades Tokiya and Sayori are facing each other lowering their mics before sharing a soft sweet kiss. Forgetting for a moment that they are on stage. Just as their lips touch the crowd goes into a loud cheer. Both Tokiya and Sayori blush before bowing to them. Nanami wiping a tear from her face as the members of Starish cheered with the fans.

The lights fade as everyone makes their way off stage.

 

~~~~~~~

 

 

The ride home from the stadium was loud, everyone asking questions to the newly engaged couple. Tomo-Chan was riding with them in the limo. There was hugging and high fives, laughter and squeeze of delight. Sayori was smiling answering questions as was Tokiya.

 

Once home the couple excuses themselves to take a walk outside. They find them self’s at the lake. They sat on the grass where they both realized their feelings for each other. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to propose?” She teased him as she leaned into his chest. He smiled and put his arm around her. “It was something Shining and I planned last minute. No one knew it was going to happen until it happened. I thought you’d like that” he kissed her head and watched her. Sayori looks up into his eyes and smiles. “I did. Very much. And the ring is beautiful Tokiya” she blushed and continued to watch him. “So are you” He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She smiled and held him close her arms wrapping around him tightly. He broke away for a moment before he grabbed her softly by her hair and pulled her closer, his other hand cupped her cheek. He had a twinkle in his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her more passionately. His tongue teasing her lips begging for entrence. Her lips parted letting him explore her mouth. Their tongues dancing together as their kiss deepens. So full of heat and desire, their love for each other explained through their kiss. Neither pulled away until they were panting for air. Sayori blushed as she rested her head on his strong chest. “I love you Tokiya” she said as she held him. “I love you too Sayori”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok as my tags say there will be lemons in this story. The next chapter I’ll be posting soon. Not tonight. It’s already 11pm and I’ve got to wake up early. But I promise it will be worth the wait.   
> It’s going to be the longest chapter yet. It will also contain the much awaited lemon. It’s also the last chapter I have pre written. So anything after the next is going to be super fresh. So if there’s anything you’d like me to look into trying out for the couple I am willing to hear your ideas! Just leave it in a comment! As always I look forward to your reviews!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!!! The much awaited lemon!!!   
> The next couple chapters will have lemony goodness! So underaged readers turn back now... you’ve been warned!!!

 

A couple days later shining let Tokiya move into Sayori’s room. Telling them that they would be married soon enough but they should live together. So he was busy with Ittoki moving his belongings into her room. While he was doing that Sayori was recording her last song for her album due to be released in a week. The live proposal boosted both her and Starish’s popularity greatly, which Shinning knew would happen. Things were starting to calm down in the dorms finally since the engagement. Everyone seemed to be getting lots of work keeping them all busy. Including Tokiya and Sayori, who have both made a dozen guest apperences on different talk shows. They were all over the news, one news station wanted to cover the wedding exclusively. However They have yet to decide if they would like to go that route.

 

Sayori walked out of the studio and smiled at Ringo who had been helping her put the album together.He’d let her know everything was done and that she could enjoy the rest of her day. Sayori waved her byes and started to walk back to her room. She wanted nothing more than to finally relax. Even when she had gone out with Nanami and Tomochika to have relaxing girl time she was constantly being bombarded with fans and paparazzi. She didn’t mind, not really. She just needed a night in to relax.

 

The hallway was quiet as she approached her room. She wondered if Ittoki and Tokiya were done or if they had taken a break somewhere. Since everyone else was out working right now she didn’t expect to run into anyone. She shrugged it off and opened her door. The room seemed clean and organized. Nothing was out of place, something she loved about Tokiya. He was a neat guy. She looked around wondering where he’d gone to. She placed her music down on the desk and headed for her room.

 

Once in her room she noticed that the bathroom door was slightly open, and a note on her mirror. She smiled and looked at the note.

**-went to get you some tea, there’s a bath ready for you to relax-**

She took a deep breath and smiled ‘ _always trying to make me smile._ ’ She makes her way into the bathroom. At first she couldn’t move. The sight was enough to melt her heart. The bath was filled with bubbles and relaxing oils, candles were lit, and she could hear soft music being played from somewhere. She smiled and blushed. “Tokiya” she whispered as she undressed. Before stepping into the hot water she pulled her dark brown hair into a bun. She slowly stepped into the bath, slipping down to where just her head was out of the water. Once there she sighed and closed her eyes. She laid in the bath for what seemed like quite some time before she stepped out. Then she wrapped the towel around her body and returned to her room.

 

Tokiya had been waiting for her sitting on the bed. He blushed when she came out dressed in only the towel.“Sayori....” she looked at him, forgetting what she had on. She walked up to him and smiled. “Thank you. The bath was perfect!” She leaned in to kiss him, as he reach out his hands grabbing her hips pulling her close to his body. She gasps at the sudden movement but made no move to pull away. “Tokiya...” she whispered placing her hands on his cheeks softly, her eyes never leaving his. “I thought you’d need a relaxing night. I wanted to prepare a special night to help you. Since this is our first full night together. “ he spoke softly as his hands wrapped around her waist. She blushed and smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips pressing against his, sharing their love. Her tongue traces his lips as he lets her in. Lips locked in a fierce and loving kiss, Sayori took the chance to run her right hand down his chest. Her fingers slowly working on the buttons on his shirt. He breaks away for air helping her with his shirt. She tosses his shirt to the floor and looks over his well toned muscular body. Her fingers tracing his muscles softly. Tokiya let’s out a soft gasp as she touches him. “Sayori... your fingers feel so good” she blushed more and looked into his eyes. Hearing his gasp excited her. She could feel heat in her belly working down between her legs. Every touch he felt of her fingers caused him to harden. As she caresses his chest he leans forward to kiss her shoulder, working his way up her neck to her ear. “You are the most beautiful woman in the world Sayori” he whispered deeply close to her ear. She bit her lip in response. Her body was so close to him now, she could feel the heat from his body. He pulls away only to lay her down on the soft king sized bed. She blushed deeper as he laid down next to her.

 

His fingers traced the top of the towel she had wrapped herself in. “Tokiya...I love you” she whispered as she watched him. “I love you too” he smiled and moved his hand slowly up to her cheek his fingers softly brushing her skin as they do. “Do you want me to stop? We can wait if you want” he asked her softly, he didn’t want to pressure her into anything. Her eyes looked into his with desire and love. “Tokiya, I’ve waited for you this long. I don’t want to keep waiting” she said to him lovingly as her hands trailed down his bare chest only stopping when she reaches his pants. Her fingers working on the button to undo his pants. He smiled before crashing his lips into hers hungerly devouring her tongue as he helped her with his pants, kicking them off leaving him in just his boxers. They broke away gasping for air as he runs his left hand up her soft legs. His fingers caressing her as they move to unwrap her towel. As he opens the towel Sayori moves to cover her body. “No, don’t hide your body from me. Sayori you are perfect, I want to know your whole body” he said warmly as her hands moved back to her sides. He looked over her body, her tanned soft skin seemed to glow to him. Long smooth legs that lead to her hips, and her firm round ass. Her toned tummy, up to her rather large D cup breasts, her nipples a rosy pink already hard in her arousal. He smiled at her “beautiful” he whispered as his left hand caressed her right breast. His thumb rubbing her nipple softly causing a soft moan to escape her lips. When he heard her moan he smiled leaning in to take her left nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicking her nipple as he sucked softly. Her body arches up, her hands moving to his head, fingers lacing into his hair. He continued to lick and suck on her nipple before moving to her other to give it the same attention. His now free left hand trails down her body stopping at her waist. He could hear her soft moans as he gives her pleasure.

 

Sayori feels the heat building between her legs as she rubs them together trying to release the pressure she feels. She softly moans his name. His hand holding her waist as he moves his body on top of her, his knee pushing her legs apart. She bites her lip watching him with desire. Seeing her look at him like that makes him even harder, his erection almost painfully hard now. He moves away from her breasts and starts slowly making his way down her body. Kissing the valley between her breast, down her belly, the inside of her thighs, stopping at her dripping pussy. His eyes looked at her shaved pussy with lust. She continues to watch him blushing at how close he is to her. He kisses her softly before moving one leg onto his shoulder. He then holds her hips as he licks between her folds. Sayori moans loudly arching her back as she feels his warm, wet tongue licking at her pussy. Her eyes closed as he continued licking at her entrence. He moans softly as he tastes her nectar. The vibrations of his low moan sending shivers up her body. Her fingers holding his head in place as he moved his tongue to her clit. Caressing the hardened nub with his tongue as he moves one hand down to her moist folds. He inserts a finger into her tight hole causing her to gasp out in pleasure. Watching her reactions to what he’s doing makes his hardness hurt. He wanted her so bad, but he wanted this to be special for them. So he continued to please her. Now inserting a second finger into her wet tightness. Her body shakes in pleasure as he starts thrusting his fingers in and out, stretching her more for him. She gasps when he enters a third her body arching into him. His tongue moves around her clit as his fingers pump into her in fast movements, she moans out loudly as he hits her g-spot. Her body moving against her will as she feels the overwhelming pleasure. His hand holds her firmly keeping her still as he feels her walls tightening around his fingers. He could tell she was close. He looked up to her and smiles. “Sayori. Watch me, cum for me” he tells her before moving back to suck on her clit his fingers moving faster inside of her, hitting her g-spot over and over. Sayori’s eyes open and look down at him, her cheeks a bright red as she locks eyes with him. Seeing what he was doing made her nearly scream out in pleasure as her walls grip his fingers tightly. She can feel a burning heat between her legs as her cum coats his fingers. She smiles watching her, thrusting his fingers a few more times as he lets her ride out her first orgasim. Once she is panting he removes his fingers which are coated in her juices, she blushed seeing them so wet, and blushed even more as he licked them clean. “Your taste is addicting Sayori” he whispers in a deep husky tone his eyes never leaving hers. He moves his body up hers before catching her lips in a lust filled kiss. His tongue pushing into her mouth moaning as he feels her tongue caressing his. Her hands move down his body and push his boxers down. He breaks away to kick them completely off then moves up positioning himself between her legs. She looks down at him and blushed more. “Tokiya, you’re... so big” she stares at his large hardness. Her eyes wide as she wonders how he will fit within her. “I’ll be gentle” he whispers into her lips. He rubs the head of his member around her slick pussy teasing both of them before placing the head at her opening. She nods at him as she wraps her arms around his shoulders. “I trust you Tokiya” she whispers. At her words he slowly starts pushing his thick member into her, she shifts uncomfortably looking into his eyes. The pain from his member making her burn. He kept pushing until he felt her barrier. He noticed the pain in her expression and paused. “I’m sorry my love. Do you want me to stop?” He asked looking into her eyes. She shook her head, “It’s ok. I know it will hurt. It’s ok.” She said holding him tightly against her body. He smiled and took her lips in a passionate kiss before thrusting deeply into her tightness. Breaking past her virgin barrier. Once he was fully sheathed within her tight folds he stopped wanting her to be able to adjust to his size. His kiss muffled her pain filled cry. He broke the kiss to wipe away her tears. Kissing them away watching her. Waiting on her. Sayori could feel a warm feeling deep inside her. She guessed it was blood from him breaking her hymen. She took a deep breath her body relaxing a bit now as her body starts to adjust to his hardness. Her hands holding him against her, now start to caress his back. “It’s ok now Tokiya” She said softly giving him the ok to continue. He smiled and kissed her deeply as he slowly starts to thrust into her. He moves slowly into her at first moaning at the pleasure. Her hands holding him tightly as she feels the pain being replaced by pleasure.

 

“Tokiya faster please!” Sayori moans out as she meets his movements. Tokiya begins to thrust into her faster. Filling her deeply as he moves. He moans out her name as his left hand caressed her breasts hard. His eyes looking deeply into hers. She moans out loudly as his body pushes her pleasure to new heights. Her wetness squeezing his member even tighter. “Sayori you’re so tight! Ah you feel so good!” He moans out to her as his hips thrust wildly into hers. The sound of their body’s slapping together growing louder. His body was gleming with sweat as he felt himself grow closer to his own climax. He wanted to make sure she finished first. His hand trailed down between their bodies. His fingers finding her clit, rubbing it fast as he felt her walls clench around him. “Ah! Tokiya!” She called out arching into him. Her nails running down his back leaving red trails down his back. At the feel of the pain from her nails he pushed into her deeply and faster, finding it hard to control himself. “Cum with me Sayori!” He called out as he felt his member throb deep within her. She screams out as her body trembles in pleasure. Pulling him tightly against her as her walls grip his hard member tighter. Her own release flooding her body. Her cum flowing around him. Tokiya feels her release as he thrusts a few more times before spilling his seed deep within her womb. He then pulls her close collapsing into their bed holding her against him. They both lay still connected as the gasp for air. Sayori closes her eyes as she breathes deeply. Tokiya watches her brushing a strand of hair that had come loose from her face before pulling out of her. She whimpered at the lose of contact. He kissed her softly as he pulled her close and covered them in the blankets. “I love you so much Sayori” he whispered into her ear after turning out the lamp. “I love you too” she whispers as she yawns. Both falling into a blissful sleep in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the next lemon!!!
> 
> Also I’m introducing a couple new faces next chapter. One is my own. The other, well you’ll see.

 

The morning came to quick. For Tokiya it was normal to be up by 7, but to Sayori, she normally woke up at 9. Tokiya laid in bed watching Sayori sleep for a few minutes. Memorizing each and every feature on her face. From the small bit of freckles around her nose, down to her lips that were so soft and full. She was smiling in her sleep which made him wonder what she could be dreaming about.

 

Tokiya was interrupted from his thoughts of Sayori by the vibrations of his phone on the night stand. He reached over with his free hand and looked at the caller id. He frowned slightly when he realized that there was an album release party at the mall today and he was needed. When the phone stopped vibrating he opened it, to text his former roommate.

 

**Be there in 15 minutes. Just woke up.**

 

He then put his phone down and turned his attention to Sayori. He smiled at her still sleeping form. Not wanting to go without saying anything but not wanting to wake her up either he contaplated his options. He smirked as he came up with his plan.

 

Tokiya leaned over to her and places soft kisses on her exposed neck and shoulders. His hand on her belly slowly moving up as he playfully squeezes one of her breasts. “Hmmm?” He moaned sleeping still. He smiles and softly speaks into her ear “Sayori dear. I’m going to take a shower. You should come join me.” He gives her breast another squeeze. Sayori blushed as her eyes flutter open, moaning softly. She could already feel heat between her legs. She nodded still half asleep as she moved to sit up. His arm stopping her. “Not so fast” he whispered as he leaned down and took her lips in a passion filled kiss. “Now we can get up” he smiles and moves his hand away. Tokiya pulls the blankets away, both of them still nude. Sayori blushed more as she looked over his body, pausing on his already hardened member. “You have that effect on me” he kissed her softly as he noticed where her eyes were. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, making sure the water was perfect before they stepped in.

 

Sayori relaxes as the hot water hits her sore body. Her hands running through her hair, eyes closed. Tokiya watches her with desire and lust before he makes his move. He softly pushes her into the wall, back to him. His muscular chest pressed tightly to her back, making her gasp at the contact. She turns back to question him “Toki-mm” he cut her off by covering her mouth with her own. His hands working their way to her breasts massaging them and pinching her nipples. She moans into the kiss. The water only adding to the pleasure his hands were causing. He then trailed his hand down her body stopping between her legs. He smiled into the kiss before breaking away. “Sayori, I want you so bad.” His voice dark and husky full of lust. She moans feeling his hand at her core. “Tokiya. Please” her hips pressed back into his as she moans. “Please what?” He whispered into her ear using his hand to rub his hardness on her clit from behind her. “Mmm I need you!” She moans out begging him to give her pleasure. Before she could finish her sentence he slammed into her tight core deeply. Her wetness engulfing his whole member causing her to yell out his name in pleasure. He stays still a moment before kissing her ear. “You are so tight, so warm.” He whispered into her ear as he starts moving at a slow teasing pace. Sayori try’s so hard to push him deeper, harder, even faster, but he holds her hips in place. “Tokiya! Please faster!” She cry’s out in pleasure. He moaned hearing her talk like that not able to deny her he starts picking his pace up the water from the shower making their bodies slick, causing the sound of his balls smacking onto her clit echo. Sayori moans loudly as her hands hold the wall trying to push her body into his. “Deeper!” She moans not being able to push him deeper herself. He moans her name as he starts slamming into her body. Giving her exactly what she wants. He could feel her walls clinching onto his large member tightly as he hits her g-spot over and over. Causing her body to shake in pleasure. The way his balls hit her clit sent shivers up her spine as she felt the pressure building within. “TOKIYA!! I’m close!!” She called out loudly. Her back arching back as he continues to slam deeper and deeper, feeling her burning juices coat his throbbing member. “SAYORI!” He calls out as his burning seed spills deeply within her womb. The pant heavily. The heat from the water and their body’s almost overwhelming.

 

They kissed each other deeply before washing up and stepping out of the shower. Sayori starts to dry her hair as Tokiya goes to get dressed. Moments later Sayori walks from the bathroom to get dressed. She watched him button the last of his shirt before reaching for her clothes. “What are your plans today?” She asked him smiling as she pulled her blue silk panties up. Reaching for the matching bra. “We have an album release party at the mall. Then we have a photo shoot. After that I will be off the rest of the day. You?” She pulled on a blue sundress when a white bow that tied behind her at the waist, and fell just above her knees. It had a v shaped neckline and tied behind her neck. “Well I thought I’d join you for the party. Then I have a meeting with Glamor magizine. After that I have the fashion show that I’m introducing the new summer line, if you’d like to come. It’s my last item on my agenda. That’s at 6pm” she finished as he was pulling on his shoes. “You know I’ll be there to support you my love” he smiled and kissed her softly. She nods and grabs her matching sky blue wedges slipping them on. Adding a couple inches to her height. He smiles and takes her hand leading her out and to the limo where everyone was already waiting.

 

“Geez!!! What took you two so long?!?” Syo said getting into the limo last. Tokiya and Sayori exchanged a look and looked back to Syo before he went red. “Never mind!” He quickly looked away as the limo filled with laughter. Sayori yawned and rests her head on Tokiya’s shoulder as the limo drove to the mall where they’d have the event. The fans would be surprised to see her there as no announcement was made to the public of her joining. Her fingers were laced into Tokiya’s as she smiled watching the group happily talk about the party and guests that would be there. Turns out there was going to be quite a few idols there. Including Otori Eiichi, the head of their rival agency’s top group HEAVENS. Eiichi was known to be forward and blunt. Sayori had never met him before so she’d have to keep an eye on him. It seems like there was also an idol by the name of Iliana who would be there. Sayori did know her. She is part of her old agency, she’d only seen her once but knew of her. She was a huge flirt. Sayori made a mental note to watch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo it looks like trouble is brewing for our happy little couple doesn’t it? Keep reading next chapter. I plan on releasing it tonight since I’m so excited about it!!!! 
> 
> Please review everyone!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a couple of new people here. Trouble is coming up, let’s hope it will be ok

 

The release party for Starish was much different then any she’s had in the past. They had set it up in the center of the mall with speakers all over playing their new album in a loop, drinks were making there way around by different servers. Most of the stores had not opened yet due to the party. They had announced their entrance over the intercom which caused everyone to start clapping and cheering. Several fans who had been contest winners were among the crowd awed by all the idols present. Sayori followed behind the group nervously. It was her first time going to such a large event with the group. Nanami hadn’t come as she was working on the compositions for the Uta Pri event. Which Shinning announced earlier that week that she had been nominated as well. Joining Starish, and HEAVENS.

 

The group somehow noticed her hanging back, seeing her nervousness in her eyes. Syo stopped to join her. “Sayori, are you ok?” He asked her walking with her. “I’m just so nervous. I’m not sure what to expect. And then there’s Iliana. She’s the top idol of my last agency. She didn’t much care for me. I don’t know what she’s going to do.” She confessed. Syo seemed to understand her concern. “Don’t worry. He only has eyes for you. He doesn’t stop talking about you when you’re not around. He’s not going to give her a second glance. And if he does..” he punched a fist into his hand smiling. “I’ll take care of him” he grinned at her making her giggle. “Thank you Syo-Chan. That makes me feel much better” Tokiya smiles as he walks up to them. “Syo, are you monopolizing my feance?” He said playfully making the shorter man laugh. “No not at all.” He gave Sayori a wink and took his leave. Tokiya took notice of the wink and looked at Sayori curiously. “He was calming my nerves. Nothing to be worried about my love” she smiled up at him kissing him softly. He took her hand, his fingers linking into hers as he led her into the party. Many of the fans and idols alike were congratulating them on their engagement and on the groups newest album. After an hour Tokiya had been pulled away to speak with the group to a producer about a possible project.

 

Sayori stood to the side of the room watching the crowd with a smile. Thoughts racing about everything she’d learned today. She had been startled by a new voice from behind her. “Didn’t expect to see you here, Sayori” she turned around quickly seeing a familiar face. “Iliana.” She said as a greeting. Iliana stood a couple inches taller than her. She had light blue eyes, and red hair. She was wearing a casual red dress that hugged her body tightly. Too tightly in Sayori’s opinion. “Come now Sayori. No hard feelings on you leaving the agency. Let’s try to get along today.” Sayori rolled her eyes. “I have no problem getting along with you, as long as you don’t cause me any trouble” Iliana giggled. “Now why would I do that?” She said walking away laughing.

 

‘ _Who even invited you?!_ ’

 

Sayori took a deep breath and sighed. At least she was gone for now. But she somehow knew she’d see her again before the party ended. She thought of the many ways that Iliana could ruin this for her, ignoring the new person walking up to her. “Sayori! I was hoping for a chance to meet you in person. I was told you were considering joining Raging. Disappointed you didn’t choose us. We could have worked well together” Sayori looked at him confused. “Do I know you?” She asked rather annoyed. “Pardon me! Where are my manners?” He said before pushing up his glasses. “My name is Eiichi. Of HEAVENS.” He watched her for any excitement. “Nice to meet you” she calmly stated. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Don’t let Iliana get to you. She’s jealous. You’ve become an even bigger idol than she could ever be. Plus she looks like a dog next to someone as beautiful as you” He said with a smile standing next to her. “Well thank you Eiichi. I’m not letting her get to me. She’s just someone I knew” she said flatly searching the crowd for any signs of Tokiya or Iliana. “Join me, lets get outta here, take a walk and chat” he said taking her arm in his, leading her away from the party. She reluctantly followed him.

 

Tokiya bowed thanking the producer for his proposal before taking his leave. He wanted to get back to Sayori quickly. He wasn’t happy that he’d left her alone. He searched the different groups of people before someone touched his arm. He turned around hoping to see Sayori, but quickly found himself disappointed. “Oh Tokiya! Don’t look so down. You should be happy!” She spoke in a suductive tone. “I’m Iliana. I’m sure you’ve heard of me” She smiled looking at his handsome face. “Yes, I have. Pleased to meet you. Are you enjoying yourself?” He asked politely. She nodded, “Oh I am! I’m glad I had ran into you! I wanted to discuss a possible partnership. I wanted to go over some ideas with you.” Tokiya watched her slightly. “A partnership?” He sounded annoyed more than confused. “Yes! You see, I was hoping to work with you on my next movie! They are having a hard time filling the role. I told the director to contact your agency to see about you taking the part. You see it’s a romance.” She smiled flirtatiously. “I’m not really able to take on more projects currently. I’ll have my agency contact you if anything comes up” he said to her, not wanting to co star with her. “If you’ll excuse me Iliana, I need to find my feance” she looked at him. “Oh her... she left with Eiichi” she said amused. He glared at her before Syo walked up. “Tokiya? Have you seen Sayori? I’ve looked everywhere for her. It’s time for her to head to her interview. The limo is waiting for her.” Tokiya looked at him concerned. “Come on Syo let’s find her.” They both left Iliana.

 

Eiichi led Sayori to a quiet area before stopping. “Sayori, I wasn’t lying. My agency would be so much better for you. With your talent, and beauty you could go much farther” she looked at him. “Eiichi, I’m quite happy with Shinning. They are like my family, I would never leave them.” He frowned. “How about if HEAVENS wins the Uti Pri you agree to join us. Surely then you’d understand Raging is better than Shinning.” She shook her head at him. “You don’t expect Sayori to agree to that rediculous proposal do you Eiichi?” A voice came behind her. “Get lost Eiichi, she’s clearly not interested” another voice came. Sayori turned around to see Tokiya and Syo. “Tokiya! Syo-Chan!” She ran into Tokiya’s arms and held him as he leads her away from the frustrated Eiichi.

 

“Thank you! He wouldn’t leave me alone!” She said finally breaking the silence. Tokiya glanced at her. “I’m so glad I found you. I’m sorry I left you alone” he frowned. She stopped holding him. “It’s ok Tokiya, sometimes our jobs will pull us in different directions. What’s important is we will always come back together.” She smiled looking into his eyes. He smiled back at her. “You need to get to the limo before you’re late to your interview. Don’t worry we are about to leave as well. We have the shoot. After that I’ll see you at the fashion show” he said kissing her sweetly. She nodded and smiled. “I’ll see you there”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Sayori sat in a conference room at glamor magazine, waiting to start the interview. She’d been told it was going to follow her career, her engagement, and her future. She had nodded and took her seat. After a few moments an editor walks in, handing Sayori a water bottle. “Shall we get started? I’m Lizbeth, I’ll be writing your article” she extended her hand to Sayori who took it shaking her hand. “Pleasure to meet you Lizbeth” she smiled warmly to her and took her seat once more.

 

** “Ok first off, since leaving Viva, your career has taken off,  happened to change this? **

 

“Well I noticed right away that Shinning agency is much more willing to expand your knowledge. In a way that you’re able to go into more projects. So I’m not always working on music. I’ve been able to work with amazing people, voiced in an anime, guest stared in a couple tv shows, plus I’ve got some projects coming up that I’m looking forward to”

 

** “Care to share some projects we can expect in the near future?” **

 

“Well, so far only a couple have been finalized. One is an upcoming movie. And another is a collaboration with Quartet Night.”

 

** “How exciting! Speaking of movies, our sources tell us your feance will be co staring in Iliana’s new Romance movie coming out next year! You must be excited for him” **

 

She paused, he hadn’t told her about it.

 

“I’m always excited when he gets roles in new movies or shows. He’s a talented actor and singer. He always puts his all in everything that he does.”

 

** “Sounds like you both have a very happy relationship with tons of support” **

 

“Yes we do. It’s all due to our constant communication. We make it a habit to talk every night about our day. And we help each other as much as we can. We encourage each other, and inspire each other to keep growing.”

 

** “Any wedding dates picked out yet?” **

 

“Not yet, though I’ve been dropping hints about a spring wedding when the cherry blossoms are at their peak”

 

** “Sounds romantic! Who is the more romantic one in the relationship?” **

 

“Oh definitely Tokiya. He makes me smile at every chance. He will surprise me everyday with something new. And if I’ve had a hard day he will make sure I have a relaxing evening.”

 

** “Speaking of romance. Are you two planning a family in the future?” **

 

“We hadn’t talked about that yet. I think right now most of our focus is on the Uti Pri competition. Starish has been working hard to come out on top”

 

** “You are also competing as well right?” **

 

“Yes I am. I’ve been working hard, our composer is amazing. We are all so lucky to have her.”

 

** “Well we here at glamor wish you both all the luck in the world. And thank you for allowing us to get this exclusive interview with you!” **

 

“Anytime! I had fun!”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Sayori thanks the staff for being so welcoming to her before she heads out. She needed to get to the theater for her fashion show soon for hair and make up. Outside she is surprised to see a familiar black sports car parked out front. Tokiya leaning on the hood. “Need a ride Miss?” He asked smiling reaching for her hand. “Tokiya, always surprising me” she smiles and gets into the car.

The ride to the theater had been quiet. She sat looking out the window thinking about what she’d found out at the interview. She was upset he hadn’t said anything. How long ago did he get the role, and why hadn’t anyone told her. Was he hiding it from her? His hand rested on her leg as he drove them to the venue. He glances at her every few minutes, wondering if something was wrong. He figured it must be nerves because of the show tonight. He decided to leave her to her thoughts for now. She’d be ok later. When they arrived she was lost in thought until Tokiya opened her door for her. “Thank you! I’ll see you soon” she smiled kissing him quickly before rushing off to hair and make up.

 

The show went off without any problems. The show played her new dance remix songs as the models including herself walked down the catwalk. Tokiya was watching her smiling every time she was up. She had been able to clear her mind for the show, but afterwards the thoughts came rushing back, hitting her like a train. As she was leaving the clothes designer told her anything she wanted she could take home for helping out. She thanked him and brought home 4 outfits. The car ride home was just as quiet. She watched the street lights and trees as they drove home. Tokiya now worried, she didn’t show any change from before the show. He caressed her leg on the way home, hoping nothing bad happened to her today.

 

Once home he took her hand and led her to the room, since they had already eaten at the fashion show.

The others seemed to know something was up since Tokiya had a concerned look about him, and Sayori looked lost in thought. Sayori dropped the clothes on the blue couch in the living room and kicked her shoes off. Her purse landed on the floor as she made her way to the bedroom. Tokiya followed her silently. In the bed room she began to strip down and change into a spaghetti strap and just her panties. Tokiya stripped his clothes down to boxers and tossed all their clothes into the hamper before joining her on the bed. His back against the headboard.

“Sayori?” He kept watching her, when he spoke her name she jumped. “Hmm?” Was her only response. He took a breath and pulled her between his legs, back against is chest and wrapped his arms around her strongly. “Something is bothering you. What is it?” He spoke softly resting is head on her shoulder. She sighed and turned her head. “Are...are. Do you have a movie project coming up?” He looked at her confused. “Not that I’ve been made aware of. Why do you ask?” She looked into his eyes, tears threatening to fall. “At the magazine interview... they asked how I felt about your new role in an upcoming movie.” She paused as a tear fell. She wanted to believe him. The industry was full of gossip and rumors. But this time it just hit her. “They said it was a romance. And you’d be staring with... Iliana.” She finally said as her tears fell freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok!!! Don’t hate me for the cliff hanger!!! Yet!!! I’ve got you all! I promise! I’ve decided to post one more chapter today. It’s got a very heart warming lemon. So don’t get mad at me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnndddd the make up!!!! 
> 
> Oh, looks like more trouble is brewing for our couple.

 

Tokiya held her tighter, trying to make her calm down. “Sweetheart. I can promise you I’ve not heard of any such commitment to this movie. It was mentioned to me by Iliana. She asked me to fill the role. But I denied it. I’m not sure who told the press, but I can assure you I’ve not accepted any role. Besides. I tell you everything. Trust me” he said calmly looking into her eyes, moving one hand up to wipe her tears. His hand felt warm against her cheeks, almost instantly calming her down. She nodded and smiled. “I trust you Tokiya”

 

He smiled and moved his hands to her shoulders. Slowly with his strong hands massaging her shoulders. Sayori closed her eyes and relaxed under his touches. A soft moan escaping her lips. As he massages her shoulders he places soft kisses on the back of her neck. His hands move to her back. Taking his time to work out any kinks she may have, wanting her to forget her day and enjoy her night. His hands were like magic to her. Each caress relaxed her even more. He moved her gently to lay on her belly as his hands then traveled down her back. His strong, yet soft hands continued massaging her back, taking his time as he continued to go lower. Once he finished her back he moved to her long slender legs. Starting at her thighs, which made her moan once more. As he traveled lower he could see her more calm, more relaxed. He finally makes it to her feet. Spending extra time on them since she had been on them all day. She gasps as he works her sore tired feet in his hands. Once done there he moves back up massaging her arms. Her arms were thin but had muscle, he loved how her body had seemed to melt like butter in response to his hands. Once he finished with her massage, he starts placing kisses everywhere his hands had touched. Causing her to gasp and moan softly. When he got to her ass he smiled before starting to rub and caress her cheeks. He loved how round and firm her butt was. He places kisses on each cheek and licked his lips.

 

“Your body drives me crazy Sayori, you have no idea what you do to me” He whispered to her his hands flipping her to her back pinning her on the bed below him. She smiled looking at him, her fingers caressing each of his toned smooth muscles. “Do you know what you do to me?” She asked softly. He looked into her eyes “tell me” he whispered with a smile.

 

Sayori blushed as she makes him lay on his back. She pulls her shirt over her head placing it to the side. Then sits on his lap, making sure he’s positioned so any movement she makes with tease his already hardened member. “You make me want to lock you away from everyone. Because girls go crazy over you. I don’t want to share you. You make me melt every time you touch me, your kisses make me feel like I’m in heaven. Your body makes me feel and think things I’ve never felt before.” Her hips moved slightly, making him gasp at the friction. She bites her lip and continues her slight movements. “Your eyes, I can get lost in, I feel like I can see and feel your soul. And those lips... ohhhh gods those lips” she moans out the last part feeling pleasure as she continues her movements, Tokiya breathing heavy as his hands rest on her hips. “They make my body shiver with each touch. Your tongue, I love feeling it against my skin” she moans again as her movements pick up in speed, making him moan.

 

His eyes close as he struggles to keep his control. Her hands moving to pull off his boxers. Removing them slowly, teasing him with her fingertips. His eyes remain closed as she smiled. “And your cock...” she pauses, and takes a long lick from the base of his shaft and up to the tip of its head. Tasting the pre cum, she noted the salty taste. He moans out her name rather loudly. “Is that if a gods” she whispers before taking the head into her mouth. Her tongue circles around the tip as she sucks softly. Making him moan and tremble. He had to use every part of his strength to resist bucking his hips into her face. Seeing how much pleasure she was giving him she moaned. The vibrations causing him to gasp. She slowly takes him as deep as she could within her hot wet mouth. He moans loudly feeling her tongue and lips around his hard cock. Her hand starts to stroke what doesn’t fit in her mouth. Her head bobbing in tune with her strokes. Her other hand massaging his balls. “Sayori! Please don’t stop!” He moans loudly. His fingers running through her loose curls, eyes closed in pleasure. She continues her motions, picking up her speed just a bit. Watching his reactions, learning what he likes. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth, but she keeps going, sucking on him like a popcycle. His hands hold her in place as he feels his cum release, calling her name loudly as his hot cum shoots down her throat. Her eyes close as she gags at first. She swallows his cum, doing her best to swallow all of it. Once he lets go of her head she pulls away, licking her lips.

 

“Gods Sayori! That was amazing!” He panted as he pulled her up onto his body kissing her deeply, his tongue begging to enter her mouth. Her lips part as her tongue meets his, in a heated battle for dominance. He could taste himself on her tongue, but didn’t care. His hands cupping her cheeks holding her while they kiss. Her hands somehow managed to get her panties off as she pushes his once again hard cock into her wet tightness. Making both break away from the kiss to moan out in pleasure. Sayori pushes him into her deeper, as deep as she can. Before pulling him nearly all the way out, just to slam him back in, making her scream in pleasure. He calls her name each time she does this. Sayori grips his shoulders as she brings to rock her hips against his, in a fast pace. Her body needing him so much. “Tokiya! Your cock feels so good so deep” she moans. Her eyes looking into his. She could feel her walls tightening around him as she starts to thrust him into her faster. His strong hand gripping her hips as he starts slamming himself deeper, harder, and faster within her burning core. Her eyes closing as she screams out his name. Her walls tightening around him squeezing him tightly as she milks his cock. He calls out her name holding her hips tightly against his. He could feel her nails digging into his chest only adding to his pleasure. She collapses on his chest, breathing deeply. “I.. love you” She pants as she feels sleep taking her. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head, “I love you too”he whispers letting sleep take him.

 

~~~~~~

 

Shinning finishes his second confrence call of the night and looks to Ringo. He starts laughing to himself. “Shinning. Don’t you think this is taking it a bit to far? You can’t really expect them to be ok with this?!? You haven’t even asked them if they’d take the parts!” Ringo always had a soft spot for Sayori, she reminded him of a sister. “It’s part of being an idol. They must accept the work if either group wants to win the Uti Pri. If their love is strong, they will succeed.” He laughed giving Ringo the thumbs up. Ringo sighs and grabs the two scripts to be delivered in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! Now you can be mad at me. This cliffhanger is left so vague that even if I wasn’t the writer I’d be super mad. There is also more sad news. This is the last of what I have prewritten. Which means, while I work on the next chapters you should take the time to tell me what you think! 
> 
> I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Like I said, this is the last chapter I’ve written so far. But I will leave you with good news! I’ve been writing an average of 2-4 chapters a day currently so it shouldn’t take too long for the next update! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok the answer for the cliffhanger is here. 
> 
> I’m sorry, I like a bit of drama!

 

In the morning neither Tokiya or Sayori woke up early. Both finally had a day off together and opted to sleep in as long as they could. Sayori woke up, squinting at the bright lights from the window. Judging by how bright it was already she guessed it was around noon. She reached to her nightstand and looked at her phone for the time. 10:30, she yawns quietly and smiled looking at the sleeping Tokiya next to her. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. She almost didn’t want to wake him. She brushed a few strands of his blue hair from his face, smiling as he groaned. “Tokiya, my love” she whispered placing a kiss on his cheek. He closed his eyes tighter and pulled her closely against him. “Let’s just stay like this.” He yawned snuggling his head in the crook of her neck. “Tokiya” she giggled and smiled. “It’s our day off. I don’tWant to let you go” he said as his hand moved slightly against her ribs. She wiggles and laughs. “Tokiya! You’re tickling me!” He opens one eye and smiles doing it again, this time on purpose. She laughs louder and try’s to break free of his grasp. “You should have just gone back to sleep!” He teases as he continues to tickle her sides.

 

She finally broke free of his grasp and stuck her tongue out at him. “I’m sure the guys will wonder why we are missing. Well. At least they will worry about you” He laughed. “Of course they’d worry about you too my love. They adore you” she smiled looking into his eyes. He cups her cheek and kisses her sweetly. Just when they break apart a knock is heard at their door. Tokiya looks at her, “let’s just ignore it.” He whispers into her ear. “Tokiya!” She teases as she stands up stretches her body out. “Just a minute!!” She calls out reaching for her clothes. He groans again before sitting up. “Honestly Tokiya, you’re supposed the responsible one of the two of us” she teased as she finished putting on a black halter and dark blue jean shorts. Sayori left him to get dressed while she answers the door.

 

Sayori opens the door quickly thinking it was one of the guys or Nanami, but instead she saw the pink haired Idol standing before her. “Ringo-Sensei! Good morning!” She greeted as she moved to the side to let him in. Ringo smiles “Say-Chan! I wanted to congratulate you on a great fashion show last night! You looked amazing!” She smiled, “Thank you so much!” She took a seat on a nearby chair. “Where is Tokiya?” He asked looking around. “He’s getting dressed. He should be out soon.” As if on que he walks out of the bedroom. “Ringo-Sensei. Good to see you.” He smiled as he walked up behind Sayori. “Tokiya-Kun! I’m glad you’re here. I’ve come bringing you both your next projects. And schedules for them. Looks like you’ll both be in a new movie!” He tried to act surprised. “Together?!” Sayori asked excitedly, taking the folder that was offered to her. “Unfortunately no. But this is something you can’t refuse, being every opportunity is being judged by the Uta Pri judges.” Tokiya frowns slightly as he takes his folder. He had a bad feeling about this project. Ringo senses the apprehension in the air. “Shinning thought this would be a great opportunity for both of you. Sayori this will be the first movie you star in, so this is huge for you!” Sayori nods and opens her folder to look at the movie. She read the summery to herself:

 

Elisa is a young aspiring actor, taken under the wing of Ken, a well known actor. He soon falls in love with her, as he uses every chance he can to woe her into a grand romance. Elisa is cautious, but hides her feelings for him as she does everything she can to master the acting skill. Her focus is on her career, however will that all change as her mentor continues to Persue her heart?

 

Staring Sayori as Elisa and Eiichi as Ken.

 

She reread the stars a couple times.

 

“Ringo-Sensei!! You can’t expect me to-!” He cut her off. “Sayori, I know this will be hard. But it’s a good opportunity for you” Tokiya looks over her shoulder and reads what sayori had been reading. His eyes wide as he sees why she is hesitant. He didn’t like the idea of her working with Eiichi, not after seeing and hearing their last encounter. However Ringo was right. It’s a good opportunity for her. He rests his hand on her shoulder softly to calm her.

 

“Tokiya. Shinning told me to let you know... You can not refuse this role. The director hand picked you” Ringo said firmly, yet there was a since of regret in his words. Sayori seemed to catch on as she looked over to Tokiya watching him open his folder now.

 

He stared at the script wide eyed, mouth open slightly before it fell from his fingers. “You can’t be serious!!” He nearly yelled. Sayori picked up the script and glanced at it. Reading aloud:

 

“Mr. Satsuki a wealthy CEO and his beautiful wife work together in this Romance to save their business from going under. The two work to find the corrupt employees who are selling the companies prototypes, while bringing the two lovers together.

 

Mr. Satsuki played by Tokiya

Mrs. Satsuki played by il-“

 

Her voice was cut into a gasp. “No! Not her!” Ringo gave her a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry, I must go now. Filming starts tomorrow morning for you sayori. Tokiya yours are in the afternoon.” Ringo left the room with a heavy sigh.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Tokiya and Sayori look at each other in silence. Both their minds trying to sort through the events that just took place. They both had a feeling that there would be points where they’d likely have to kiss their co-stars as the rating was PG-13. Neither wanted this part. “Tokiya.... I don’t like this.” She finally said after looking through the script. Pausing at a particular part where she’d have to be pinned against a wall and kissed. “I don’t want to....I can’t, I can’t...how can I kiss anyone that isn’t you?!?” She said almost in tears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I know Sayori, I don’t like it either. I don’t even want to think about you kissing another man.” He said feeling sick. “I don’t want you to be in a movie with HER. She’s trying to come between us. I just know it. She doesn’t give up” she said before finally covering her face to hide her sobs. Tokiya didn’t want to admit that he felt the same with Eiichi. He’d heard rumors that Eiichi had a thing for her. He didn’t want them to be true. He trusted Sayori, and he knew she trusted him. They were idols, they both knew their jobs would eventually come to something like this. He couldn’t help but to think it was a test. Meant to test their bonds and he would have to explain this to her. He would never admit to it, but he was scared to explain that to her.

 

Tokiya took her hand and led her to the couch sitting her on his lap so he could hold her. He rested her head on his strong chest so she could hear his heartbeat. His arm wrapped around her as he took his free hand to turn her chin so she was looking up at him. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Those deep sapphire blue eyes, they were filled with tears, which only made them twinkle more. “Sayori. I know this is going to be hard. But Ringo is right. We can not afford to drop out of the filming. If we did our chances at the Uti Pri would be hurt, I can’t do that to the guys. And I won’t let you do that to your career.” He paused as he prepared to explain the hardest part to her. “We are idols. We choose to follow our hearts, and I know that we made the right choice by being together. But I think we both can now fully understand why romance isn’t allowed. It’s to prevent this very issue. I believe that we had been given these parts as a test. That’s all. It’s a test to prove our love. To show we can overcome anything within our careers and life. Even though it’s hard, we just need to trust each other, and continue to talk to each other. We cannot let this project hurt us. I don’t want to lose you” he whispered the last part now holding her tighter. She nodded slowly as she thought about it.

 

She hated this. She could feel the jealousy running like burning lava throughout her whole body. She knew there would be roles they’d have to play. And she had to remind herself that he is still her future husband. He comes home to her every night. Thy wake up in each other’s arms. They were soulmates. They had to stay strong, even if every part of her body was trembling in anger and jealousy. She’d be a good actress and put on a brave face. She didn’t want Starish to suffer because she ruined his role. They would just have to make it work one way or another. She felt sick, she no longer had an appetite. She just wanted to go back to bed. But she would stay strong. She wouldn’t give Iliana the chance to see her suffer. She would show her that she was better than that. In no way would she let her win. Tokiya was right. They would have roles where they would have to play a part. This is no different than the anime she had voiced. She had to be in love then too. She could do it. She knew after all it was all for her career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom!!!   
> Yes, they have to star in roles that they have a hard time accepting. How oh how will they come out on top?! What’s in store for them?!?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Sayori’s first day of work. She doesn’t seem to enjoy things.

 

The next day came much to fast for them. She had to wake up at 5am. When she woke up she whispered curses to the alarm and went for a shower. She dressed casual. Choosing jeans and a cashmere sweater that hung off her shoulders. For shoes she opted for her ballet flats. She looked in the mirror and brushed out her thick curls, knowing she’d have hair and make up applied at filming she didn’t put any on. Once she was satisfied with her apperence she took one last look to her sleeping Tokiya. She smiled and kissed his cheek softly. “I love you so much.” She whispered as to not wake him up and took her leave. The car was waiting outside for her already.

 

Once at the studio she looked around. It was sectioned off in four areas. She assumed the indoor sets. Two looked like apartment rooms, one looked like a CEOs office, and another looked like a confrence room. She knew that this couldn’t be all the sets, more likely what they would be working with today. The director approached her and greeted her warmly. “Sayori! I’m so glad you could star in my film! I was truly excited when your agency called me back!” She smiled and bowed to him. He introduced himself as Ryu Tanaka and told her to address him as Ryu. She nodded and glanced around. “Today we are going to meet in the studios conference room, to discuss how the next few weeks will go, and give everyone a chance to meet the other cast and crew. Come. Everyone is waiting.” She nodded and followed him in silence.

 

When Ryu entered the room a round of cheers erupted. Then he waved at them all to quiet down. “Please please! I’m not the one to be cheering for. Late last night I finally heard back from Shining. We are lucky that Eiichi had recommended Sayori to us, and we were able to book her last minute.” He gestures for her to enter. Once in the room everyone clapped and cheered excited to be working with her. She found that Eiichi had been watching her smirking. None the less she smiled at everyone and thanked each of them for the chance to work with them in the project and promised she’d work hard. Already she was acting. She wanted to tell them she didn’t want the part. But instead remembered what Tokiya had told her.

 

She took the empty seat by Eiichi who looked at her with a smile. She listened to the director and producer explain the plot more in depth and handed out production schedules. Provided them with their hair and make up crews. Sayori took notes on the folder they provided, making sure that she would be aware of each step. Making sure to write down any questions she had to ask Tokiya when he got home tonight.

 

Once the meeting was over they were able to grab lunch. Sayori took the chance to read her messages. She had gotten one an hour ago from Tokiya.

 

**I just wanted to wish you luck. I know you will do great. I’ll be leaving in about an hour for my meetings and things with this movie. Don’t worry, we will be fine. I love you and I miss you. See you tonight!**

 

She smiled and texted him back.

 

**We are taking a break for lunch. I wish you were here to take me out. So far everything is ok. I have a few questions for you once you’re home. I miss you too. And I love you too. I’ll text you again when I’m heading home for the day.**

 

She smiled and put her phone away. “So any lunch plans?” Eiichi had walked up behind her causing her to jump when she heard him break the silence. “Not really. I thought I’d read through the script again.” He raised an eye brow behind his glasses. Smiling he ran his fingers through his brown hair, “come on.There’s a place near here we can grab a bite to eat.” He offered her his hand. “Not interested” she said flatly. “Look, you may as well get used to me. We will be working closely together for the next few weeks” she sighed. Not finding away to dispute his statement she followed him. However opting not to take his hand.

 

When the driver pulled up to the restaurant the first thing Sayori noticed was that it was not what she was expecting. It was a nice 5 star diner. There was nice patio chairs under umbrellas outside where many of them were filled with beautiful couples. She eyed Eiichi suspiciously. He only smiled and offered her his hand once more. She again refused as she stepped out of the car following him inside. The owner waved at him and brought them to the back where a small round table sat away from the crowd of people. There at the table only 2 chairs were set up, sitting across from each other. The table was decorated with a pristine white table cloth and a vase with beautiful flowers. She sat down picking up the menu. “Eiichi, why here?” She asked cautiously. He smiled and placed his chin in his hands. “Why not here? It’s my favorite place to grab lunch. I come here often, in fact this table is for my own use” She looked at him thinking about how many girls he had brought here. Her eye brow raising as if giving away her thoughts to him. He laughed at her. “It’s not like I come here for dates or anything like that. I come here mostly for business meetings. Or lunch with my father” he said waving off the thought. She nodded understanding this. “But, why bring me here. It just seems so...” she paused thinking of a word to used. “Romantic?” He spoke softly watching her struggle to find what she wanted to say. Sayori sighed, “sure. Well go with that. I mean, I’m engaged. You surely know that” he frowned a bit. “Yes I do. But nothing is permanent. Besides. We are working together in a romantic movie. I figured we’d need to research the aspect of being this way with each other. Who knows. You may fall for me yet” he said watching her fidget in her seat. He pushes his glasses up and smiles with his devilish grin. Sayori places her menu down and closes her eyes for a moment. ‘ _Remember, this is all for your career. It means nothing._ ’ She opened her eyes to see he had moved his chair over closer to her. She blushed slightly at his closeness. “Eiichi, this is for business, I assure you I am happy in my relationship with Tokiya.”

 

Eiichi smiled and ignored her. When the waiter walked up to take their order she ordered a small salad and water. He had ordered the same however also ordered each of them a glass of white wine. Before she could object the waiter was gone. As they continued to talk, well as Eiichi continued to talk neither had noticed the reporter behind them at a single table snappifng pictures. That is until the owner was yelling at him kicking him out. Sayori had looked back in time to give a shocked glance as he took a final picture. ‘ _Great, now the press will have a field day_ ’ she groaned shacking her head. Tokiya is going to be furious with her. Eiichi smiled at her obvious disappointment. “Don’t worry. If your relationship is as strong as you say it is, then you have nothing to fear” he said mocking her. She took a deep breath, deciding when the food arrived that she did in fact need to calm down. Tokiya would understand. As long as she was honest with him. She took the wine and sipped at it slowly barely touching her salad. When it was time to go Eiichi paid the bill dispite her offers to pay her half. They returned to the waiting car and returned to the studio where they had started to go over lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please read and review! I’m excited to see what you all think.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is my own. Ohh the feels from this chapter guys!

 

It was 6 o’clock when Masato arrived to pick her up. He had spoken to Tokiya and offered to pick her up, to make sure she had eaten and go home safe. Once they pulled away from the studio she sighed heavily in relief. “I take it that it was a rough day?” He spoke softly. “Rough doesn’t even begin to discribe it.” She said looking at him. “Want to talk about it? We have a ways to go to get home” she smiled at his offer. She explained how Eiichi took her out and what he had told her, and about the reporter. She explained that she didn’t want to do this project but she couldn’t back out of it. Masato listened until she finished. Then spoke up. “Sayori, id like to believe me and Tokiya are very similar. Just explain to him what happened before the article is released and you will be fine. He’s very understanding. And protective of you. He trusts you with his heart. He knows you wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.” He said offering her a since of security. “You’re right. Thank you Masato. I just hope he gets tired of the chase” Masato laughed. “Most men wouldn’t get tired, and it doesn’t help that you are smart and beautiful. You’re a great catch. Tokiya is lucky to have you.” He smiled at her as they pulled into the rounded drive way. She glanced at her phone. Tokiya still hadn’t messaged her. She grew worried.

 

They walked inside together and stopped in the living area. “You said Tokiya called you?” Masato nodded. “On his break” she sighed “oh.” She frowned looking away. He seemed to see why she was upset. “He sounded busy. Don’t worry. He only has eyes for you” She nodded “Syo said the same thing” she gave him a weak smile and looked outside. “I’m going to go for a walk. Thank you for bringing me home.” With that she walked back outside.

 

She didn’t know where she was going. She didn’t have a destination in mind. She just didn’t feel like going to their room. She needed air. She sighed and looked up at the already dark sky. The stars shinning brightly. “He called Masato. But didn’t even message me.” She looked at the phone in her hand. Still no message. She frowned bringing the phone to her chest. Closing her eyes as a tear fell.

 

Before she knew it she’d found herself at the lake. She looked around as if he’d be there waiting for her. But she knew he was working. She walked to the small concrete structure and sat on the wall leaning on a pilliar. She looked out to the clear waters, the moon reflected on the calm surface. She took a deep breath.

 

* **Your eyes reflect your love for me,**

**It causes me to feel weak in the knees,**

**My heart aches for you to be close to me,**

**So won’t you hear my pleas.**

**Every time I see the stars,**

**It causes my heart to race,**

**Knowing you are so far,**

**I can only continue the chase!**

**It’s love!**

**Heart beats fast, faster,**

**Butterflies flutter,**

**Makes my knees weaker,**

**Having you near makes it better!!!**

**Please don’t leave my side,**

**I promise I won’t make you cry!**

**I’ll go along with the ride,**

**As long as you don’t cry.**

**It’s love!!**

**It makes my heart beat faster,**

**The butterflies flutter!**

**My knees get weaker,**

**Please make it better!**

**It’s love! ***

 

Her eyes closed as she takes a deep breath and softly sobs. Why had he not texted her back. What did she do? She covered her face, crying into her hands, shivering slightly in the cool night breeze. She only looked up because a jacket had been draped over her shoulders. “You shouldn’t be outside without a jacket, you could get sick” a soft voice could be heard behind her. She looked back and saw Syo standing there. “Oh, I didn’t hear you walk up. How long have you been there?” She spoke softly trying to hide her tear stained cheeks. “Long enough to know you’re upset. And to hear your beautiful song.” He said looking at her concerned. He sat next to her and watched her. “Sayori, what’s wrong?” She sniffled. Her and Syo had become fast best friends. He had always been there for her. Much like a big brother. Tokiya always teased him calling him onii-chan whenever he scolded him.

 

Sayori shook her head not wanting Syo to worry. “It’s nothing. I’m just being silly.” She said with a clearly forced smile. “Sayori, who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?” She sighed and looked at him. “I had a rough first day, a reporter took pictures of myself and Eiichi at lunch, which I didn’t even want to go to. It was a nice place too. I’m sure it looked like some date. To make things worse. He said he’d text me on his break, but instead he called Masato, and asked him to pick me up and bring me home” she said before hugging Syo starting to cry again. Syo growled and held her. “I’m sure he was just busy. Don’t worry ok?” He sighed “I’ll talk to him. Don’t worry” he whispered trying to comfort her. She only nodded and continued to cry into his shoulder. “Come on. I’ll walk you to your room.” He reached for her hand.

 

Once in her living room he led her to the couch. “There, now you’ll be warm.” He went and grabbed her blanket she’d gotten from her father and covered her up. Then he went to leave. “Syo?” She called to him as he reached for the door. “Yes Sayori?” She looked at him eyes red and puffy. “Stay with me? Just until Tokiya gets home? I... I don’t want to be alone.” She said half sobbing. He nodded, and sat next to her as she sat her phone on the table infront of them. She leaned over and laid her head on his lap. Much like she’d do whenever they waited for Tokiya to get home. Tokiya hadn’t liked it when she first had done it. But she insisted Syo was like a big brother to her. And Syo told him that she was his little sister. It wasn’t like they had been related, but they were close like that.

 

They had sat like that remaining quiet. Syo absentmindedly was stroking her hair comforting her. He didn’t even notice she fell asleep. He smiled when he did notice. He made sure she was covered but didn’t make any movements. He knew not to move away. He glanced at his phone and saw a message.

 

**Syo can you let Sayori know I’m running a bit late? Iliana needs a bit of help with her lines. I’ll be home in another hour or so. Thanks onii-Chan ;)**

 

Syo looked at her phone on the table which remained quiet. Then he replied.

 

**Why don’t you message her? I’m sure she’s waiting to hear from you.**

 

He waited for his reply.

 

**I just can’t right now I’m busy**

 

**You texted me Tokiya. Text her.**

 

Syo watched his phone and hers. Neither one of them got a text. He sighed wondering what was going on with him. First with Masato. Now him. Why is he avoiding her? Syo looked down at Sayori who had a frown on her sleeping face, a couple tears at the corner of her eyes. He continued to stroke her hair and remained still, allowing himself to be her pillow.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Tokiya sat across from Iliana in the confrence room. “It’s not that hard Tokiya. We can make this work, we just have to think like we are married. You’re a good actor with tons of experience. This should be easy for you.” He shrugged and glanced at his phone, he had received a response from Sayori. He smiled and locked his phone. He’d call her when he went on a break. Iliana pulled him aside for a meeting prior to the meeting with the director and producers. “Anyway. What made you change your mind about joining me on this project? Relationship on the rocks?” She asked in a flirty tone leaning over the table a bit allowing her cleavage to show. He ignored her looking to the side. “No, we are very happy together. I’m doing this for Starish.” He said softly trying not to sound annoyed. She giggled at him. “If you say so” she leaned back in her chair as the rest of the cast and crew joined them.

 

When it was finally time for break he avoided being near Iliana choosing to get some air so he could talk to Sayori in private. Outside some of the crew were smoking and looking at their phones. He couldn’t help but listen to the news report and their comments

 

** -just in! We have just gotten some pictures from a source showing Sayori at this nice restaurant earlier today with Eiichi! As you may know Eiichi is the lead of Raging entertainments HEAVENS. And Sayori is the new upcoming idol from Shinning Agency, who is engaged to Starish’s Tokiya. he had publicly proposed to her at her redebute show with Starish a few months ago. From the looks of these photos she is getting quite close to her new co-star of the new romantic drama they are set to start filming later this week. Could this be the start of the end of their seemingly perfect relationship? We’ll keep you updated as more information comes to us- **

 

“The pictures look like they are enjoying their meal together!” “Look she’s embarrassed that they were caught!” “Has anyone told Tokiya?”

 

He watched them anger in his eyes. Before he called Masato.

 

“Masato, do you mind picking up Sayori at 6. That’s when she’s off?”

“Sure, anything wrong?”

“Not at all. I’ll talk to you later I’ve gotta get back”

 

With that he hung the phone up and returned to work. He was going over lines with Iliana still angered about the news. He had to stay late because his anger was effecting his acting. He wasn’t able to focus but refused to go home. When he looked at the time, he realized he should be home by now. He sighed. He wasn’t ready to talk to Sayori, still upset so he texted Syo. He knew that Sayori would be with him, or at least knew Syo would give her the message fast. He was annoyed with Syo’s reply’s so turned his phone off.

Around midnight the crew was heading out for a night cap. They could tell he was annoyed and asked him to join them. Which he surprised even himself when he said ok. They had gone to a nearby bar. He drank a beer before he finally turned his phone on. It was already 1am. He figured everyone would be asleep by now. So he called his ride and waited for the car to pull up.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

When Tokiya got home he took a deep breath. And walked into the dorms. He was greeted by silence. ‘ _Good_ ’ he thought. He didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. Still far to annoyed. He just hoped that Sayori was already asleep since she had to wake up so early. He would wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Giving himself time to calm down and asses the situation. He stopped at the door to their apartment within the dorms and unlocked the door. The lights were dim but not off. He noticed Syo sitting on the couch, wide awake. When he noticed Sayori sleeping on his lap covered up. He sighed and walked up to them. The first thing he noticed was Syo’s annoyed and angry face. It was then he heard a soft sob. He looked down to the head on Syo’s lap. He could see dried tears staining her cheeks, and more threatening to fall from the corner of her closed eyes. A frown on her face. He couldn’t help but feel like he’d been slapped seeing how puffy her eyes are. He looked back at Syo who just stared at him. Finally Syo used a pillow to shift himself from under her like he’s done so many times before without waking her up. And motions for Tokiya to follow him.

 

Once in the sound proof studio within their apartment he let it out. “What the fuck Tokiya!!!” He shouted. “You know she’s been crying since she got home?!? She refused to eat! She fell asleep crying on my lap. MY LAP!!!” He looked at Tokiya trying not to hit him. Tokiya sighed. “Really, she didn’t seem to worried about anything when she was at lunch with Eiichi today!” He said calm yet firm. “Oh really?!? How did you find out?” He asked confused. Tokiya wasn’t surprised Syo knew. Syo was confused that he knew. “It’s already been on the news. Including pictures!” He said letting his anger show now. “And did you even ask her about it? Did you give her a chance to explain?!? No you didn’t. You just gave her the cold shoulder. And she knows you did. If you had heard her side you’d feel like a fool!” He yelled. Then took a few deep breathes. “She didn’t want to go to lunch with him. However he insisted since she hadn’t eaten yet. She had no idea where they were going. She fought off all his advances while they were out. She ended the lunch after the reporter got the pictures worried about you. She wanted to explain what had happened when you were going to call her on your break. She doesn’t even know it was broadcasted on the news already. She figured it wouldn’t be broadcasted until the morning. But you didn’t give her the chance! So she sat here all night crying until she cried herself to sleep. I stayed with her because she didn’t want to be left alone!” Tokiya looked surprised by what he had told him. Syo truly was like her big brother, and he admired that about him. Even more now that he had learned that Syo stayed to comfort her until he had gotten home. Tokiya felt like an idiot. And Syo could see it. “Im going to bed. You need to talk to her. I suggest before she goes to work in the morning. She’s trying so hard to make this work for both her sake and for Starish. She doesn’t want to hurt the agency either. She’s had a bad day. It’s your responsibility to make it better now.” With that Syo left him.

 

Tokiya sighed. He knew now how bad he messed up. He hurt her bad. He should have trusted her. She’s done nothing wrong. Yet here he was staying out late avoiding his future wife. After they had promised to keep talking about everything. He walked back into the living room where Sayori was asleep on the couch. He knew he needed to wake her up. He picks her up softly wanting to wait to wake her up until she was In their bed. He carries her bridal style into the room and lays her down gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Tokiya messed up big time! Big brother Syo to the rescue!!! 
> 
> Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon warning!!! 
> 
> The climax. Will Sayori forgive Tokiya?!?

 

He wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes. “Sayori? Wake up sweetheart. I’m home” he whispers to her. Holding her against him. She cry’s in her sleep and whispers shes sorry. He looked down and noticed she was sleep talking. He frowned as guilt washed over him. “Sayori?” He caressed her cheek until he saw her eyes flutter open. They had been red from crying. “Tokiya?” She questioned if he was really there, her hand rested on his cheek. “Tokiya!” She jumped into his arms and held him close. “I was so worried!!! Thank gods you’re ok!!” She started crying again. “I’m ok sayori I’m home now. It’s ok” he whispered softly to her holding her close. She pulled away remembering what happened. “I need to talk to you! It’s important” he cupped her cheeks. “I know. And I am sorry” she looked at him confused. “When I was about to call you on my break, a few coworkers were watching the news on their phones. Your lunch was broadcasted already. I was so upset that I didn’t want to talk to you. So I called Masato to pick you up to make sure you would make it home right after work”. He paused“and I texted Syo later to let you know I’d be home later because I was so angry at work that I couldn’t get my lines right. Of course I didn’t admit that to Syo.” He looked at her shamefully. “Then after work I went for a drink with the staff instead of coming straight home.” He looked away. “Syo yelled at me about how you had been crying since you got home. And told me what happened. I’m sorry. I should have trusted you and talked to you about it” he finally said. Sayori turned his face to see into his eyes. “Tokiya. You know there is only you in my heart. I would never leave you, nor could I love another.” She finally had a smile on her face. He couldn’t help but smile and pull her close. “I’m so lucky to have you” He said. “Yes you are, my Tokiya” she teased and yawned. “We should sleep my love. You have work in the morning. We have Saturday off, we’ll go do something fun. Just the two of us. I promise.” He looked into her eyes. Neither one even changed their clothes. Instead fell asleep just as they were.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Sayori woke up still so tired. She sighed and got up to take a shower. She stood under the hot water with her eyes closed letting the water massage her tired body awake. When she got out she sighed again. Today was going to be so long. She quickly got dressed and quickly made it to the car waiting for her.

 

~~~~~~

 

When Saturday came around both Tokiya and Sayori were on the edge from work. Both had escaped the advances of the flirting and attempts at splitting them up. Much to Sayori’s pleasure there was no more issues with the press regarding the relationship with Eiichi. Of course there had been an interview scheduled for Sunday with both of them would be attending which both were looking forward too.

 

Tokiya had their day planned out already, and refused to tell Sayori of his plans insisting for it to be a surprise. He smiled as he opened the door to his black sports car for her to get in. Opting to be just the two of them. Of course Shinning had insisted guards for them, and Tokiya only agreed if they would hang back and only come forward if needed. Once he got in the car and pulled out of the driveway he looked over at Sayori. She had dressed in a short blue dress that stopped just under her butt, and black leggings. She wore her calf length black heeled boots. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and her make up was done to match her outfit and brought out the deep blue of her eyes.Tokiya wore a black and blue layered polo shirt and some black cargo pants. They both dressed casual and hoped that would draw less attention to themselves.

 

The whole ride they spent laughing and discussing their wedding for the first time. Both agreed to start planning for their future together. His hand never leaving her thigh. She loved when he touched her like that when he was driving. It made her feel so close to him. She looked around as the car stopped and he removed his hand to put the car in park. She noticed that they had arrived at a large park. She smiled at how simple and romantic he was. He got out of the car and walked around to open her door for her. When she got out he took her hand and kissed it softly before leading her through the park.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the picnic set up. She had no idea who set it up for them, but it was beautiful. There was a soft blue blanket laid out, and off to the side was a basket full of fruits. There was two wine glasses and a bottle of cider in a bucket of ice. The spot overlooked a large lake where ducks and swans were swimming happily. The spot was under a large willow tree where the vine like branches were hanging low from the tree. All around them the last of the seasons wild flowers were blooming. The grass was soft and green, even the slightly cold air seems warm here. And the area of the park seemed empty. Like it was their own private yard.

 

Sayori smiles wide and looked up at him, “Tokiya, this is amazing! How did you do all this?” She gasped. He smiled and held her close. “I had a little help from a certain big brother” he smirked. She giggled never imagining Syo to want to help set this up. But when Tokiya explained what he wanted to do, Syo jumped to help him set everything up.

 

They sat on the blanket. Tokiya leaned back against the tree and pulled Sayori close to him sitting her between his legs and having her lean back into him. Her back against his chest. His fingers tangled in hers as they relaxed. “Tokiya. This is perfect, and romantic!” She had never been happier. He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I wanted do do something special for you, but also relaxing since we’ve both had a rough week. I thought this would be the best thing we both needed.” She nodded in agreement. He then reached over and grabbed the bottle of cider and opened it pouring them each a glass. They toasted to their love and began to enjoy the fruit and wine. Smiling and talking. Tokiya filled their glass anytime they had been emptied.

 

“Sayori, why don’t we have our wedding on the day where the cherry blossoms are at the peak of their bloom? I know you’ve had your heart set on that. So in the spring next year. That would give us 8 months to plan everything. Plus Shinning insists on making all the preparations for it.” She smiled wide and kisses him deeply “I’d love that!” She finished her third glass of cider, her cheeks a bit flushed as she looked at him, he couldn’t help but think she looked a bit tired, possibly coming down with something. He could tell she was hiding it. She continued to smile at him. He couldn’t help but kiss her nose and hold her close. His fingers tracing lazy figure eights on her back. “Tokiya, I love you so so much.” She whispered as they held each other so close. The chill of the fall weather making her shiver a little. “And I love you Sayori. Are you cold?” She nodded “a little. But I want to watch the sun set with you” he smiled “ok, then we will head home and spend more time together at home. Today is all about you” He said sweetly holding her trying to keep her warm.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Sayori smiles as she noticed the new tv mounted to the wall infront of their bed. She was wearing one of Tokiya’s button up shirts, and a pink lace thong. Tokiya opting for just a pair of shorts. They laid under the blankets, her head rested on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder holding her close. In his other hand was the remote. He turned on a movie which had stared Natsuki and Ittoki. The newest movie that they had done for their cross training. They had been given an exclusive copy to view. As it flipped on Tokiya turned off the lights. She smiled and looked up at him. Brushing a strand of his blue hair from his face. He places a soft kiss to her lips cupping her cheek. She kisses him back wrapping her arm around him so she could be closer, she deepened the kiss her tongue asking for entrence. Which he gladly gave. As their kiss deepened all their feelings spilling into that one kiss. They only pulled away because they needed air. She could feel her panties getting wet and she blushed. Tokiya didn’t even try to hide his growing hardness. They returned to the movie watching with each other. Her hand traces down his muscular chest and stops at his shorts. Brushing on his hard member. She smiled playfully at him. He moans softly closing his eyes. She takes this as an invitation.

 

Her hand slowly moves into his shorts and grips his member softly causing a gasp to escape his lips. He shifts under the blanket to allow her easier access to him. She smiles and starts to slowly teasing him. Stroking him slowly and softly. He moans softly keeping his eyes closed as he feels her soft hand on his heated member. “Mmm Sayori. Don’t tease me” she kisses him quickly and softly and starts moving her hand a bit faster causing him to moan louder. “I like hearing you moan Tokiya, it’s like music to my ears.” She confesses to him as her hand pumps his member, her grip getting a bit tighter. He gasps at her change of grip. She smiles and moves her hand faster again. His hips slowly bucking against her hand. She smiles as she feels him throbbing she knew he was getting close.

 

Tokiya could feel his body ready for release, but instead of letting it happen he pulled her hand away pinning it above her head. Then with his free hand he removes his shorts. She blushed at his sudden forcefulness. He then rips off her panties causing her to gasp out loudly. “Tokiya I liked those!” He smiled “I’ll get you more.” He replies as he positions himself at her entrence. He then pulls open the shirt revealing her breasts as his member slams into her without warning. Sayori screams out in pleasure. Unable to hold him as he has her hands pinned above her. Her body arches into his in response to his sudden thrust. She could feel his large member fill her entirely. He then takes her lips Into a forceful lustful kiss of passion. Her body trembling in pleasure as he slams into her in an almost punishing pace. Her hips unable to meet his speed. The blankets still covering half their bodies. She moans as he kisses her giving his tongue access into her mouth. His groans in pleasure as he continues to slam into her in his brutally fast pace. Sayori screams out his name in pleasure begging him not to stop as he hits her g-spot relentlessly. Her vision was clouded by lust and pleasure as if she were seeing stars.

 

“Tokiya!! I’m going to cum!” She screams loudly as he lets her hands go to hold her hips in place as he pounds into her deeper and faster. He could feel her walls squeezing his member tighter than ever. Then without anymore warning he could feel her burning hot release. He thrusts into her a few more times when he yells out her name pouring his seed deeply within her womb, filling her completely. 

 

Both collapses onto the bed, still under the blanket. Breathing deeply eyes closed, they struggle to catch their breath. “I... love ... you” he pants to Sayori, when he gets no answer he looks over to find her already sleeping. She smiled to himself as he snuggles up to her and kisses her shoulder. Then he falls into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add in the sweet date. Isn’t Syo a good big brother?!?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Sayori  
> Bold and italic is Tokiya  
> Underlined is the reporter
> 
> Big news in this chapter

>  

Both Tokiya and Sayori woke up at 9am. Their interview was at 1pm so they had some time to get ready. When they woke up they went straight to the shower. Since they had been on a time frame they had behaved themselves. While Tokiya went to dress Sayori dried her hair and made sure that her hair was nice, he loose curls falling almost perfectly over her shoulders and down to her mid back. Then she applied her make up. Opting for a natural look so it didn’t take long to apply. Once finished she returned to the bedroom. Where Tokiya was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his black shoes. He chose to wear a black polo shirt and some slacks. Sayori smiles as she picks out a nice knee length strapless dress. It was red with a black bow on the lower back. With a black ribbon around the waist attaching to the bow. She then found her black heels that strap around the ankle. She fixed the necklace that he had bought her on their first date.Then taking a last glance in the mirror she smiles. Tokiya walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. “You look amazing sweetheart” he smiles as she turns around and brushes her hand through his hair. “You do as well my love” they give each other a soft kiss and make their way to the living room where everyone was waiting.

 

“Good luck you two!” Nanami and Tomochika said and gave Sayori a hug. Syo walks up to her and gives her a warm hug, “you got this lil sis” he smiles at her and then turns to Tokiya. “Make us proud” he nods and waves to everyone before they make their leave. A long limo already waiting outside. Ringo waiting as he would be joining them. The ride to the studio was quiet as everyone’s nerves were setting in.They arrived a quarter til 1. Right on time.

 

The reporter that would be interviewing approached them. “I’m so glad you both could make it!” She was excited as she spoke to them. They were both being fixed with their mics. “As you know this is going to be live. So no pressure. Once you see the green light go on we are live. When it’s red, we have gone off air” she filled them in so they would look natural. Tokiya having been through this before. Sayori new to this. Tokiya squeezes her hand and smiles. “You’ll do great. I’m going to be by your side”she smiles and nods. To nervous to speak right now.

 

They both take their seats and wait for the light. Once on the air they are both smiling. Looking natural and in their element.

 

“Good afternoon!!! We are live today with Tokiya and Sayori joining us!!” The studio audience clapping and cheering. “They are here to clear the air and talk about the futures of Starish and Sayori’s own career. As well as what the future holds for them so let’s find out what’s going on with the worlds favorite couple!”

 

She turns to look at them. Tokiya waves to the camera and audience. Sayori does the same and flashes a bright smile. Her Sapphire eyes twinkling brightly. Tokiya never letting go of her hand.

 

“Ok guys, so let’s start with the elephant in the room. Sayori, a recent news report showed some pretty intimate pictures of you sharing lunch at a very nice looking restaurant with co star of your upcoming movie Eiichi. What was going on there?”

 

**“Well, as you know we are both staring in a romance movie. However I can confirm there is no romance between myself and Eiichi. The lunch was a meeting we had on our lunch break to go over some things regarding our roles.”**

 

“So it’s not a budding new relationship?” 

 

 **“Not at all. There is only one man in the world for me, and that is Tokiya.”** She smiles looking over to him. He too smiles at her.

 

“Tokiya. You seem to be staring in a romance movie as well. Care to talk about it?”

 

**_“Sure! I’m staring with Iliana and it’s about a CEO and his wife trying to save the company while also trying to save their relationship”_ **

 

“Sounds amazing! How are you two holding up with both of you working on a romance movie at the same time? Seems like it would put a strain on any relationship”

 

“ ** _Well_** ” Tokiya spoke up first. “ ** _I’ll admit, we had been nervous about taking the roles, and I did end up getting a bit jealous at first. But the key for us making it through all of it is communication. At the end of the day we take time to talk about our day, and kinda unwind. It’s been wonderful. We both understand what is expected of us during the filming and our jobs are important to us. So we don’t take it lightly. But in the end, it’s a movie. What we have between us is reality. And nothing will come between us”_**

 

“ **Also trust, we have so much trust in each other.”** Sayori adds. “ **If you have a relationship without trust it’s not going to make it far. We both knew when we started this between us that there would be obsticals. We knew that there would be times when we would be apart, and we knew there would be roles that would cause some jealousy. But that’s our job, and at the end of the day, we come home to each other. And that’s what is important.”**

 

“Seems like you two are stronger than ever. So any dates picked out for the wedding?”

 

“ ** _Yes in fact. We’ve just made some plans yesterday. We are planning for a spring wedding. I wanted to give Sayori her dream wedding, after all she is my dream and world. So we plan on having it at the peak of the cherry blossom blooming season. And we will be getting married under the cherry blossom trees.”_**

 

“Sounds oh so romantic! Now are you planning this for spring in 8 months or next spring?”

 

“ **In 8 months. It’s the perfect amount of time to get things together. Plus Shinning wanted to make all the preparations for our wedding so Tokiya and I decided to let him go ahead and do that. I’m sure it will be amazing, and festive.”**

 

“Well can’t expect anything else coming from Mr. Satome! So tell us any future plans with a family?”

 

“ ** _Well, we are planning to eventually have children. We just haven’t worked out the details of that yet.”_** Tokiya said smiling. Sayori blushed.

“ **Well you see,”** she paused holding Tokiya’s hand tightly smiling at him. “ **I wanted to surprise Tokiya, and since he surprised me with a live proposal, I decided to make my own.”** He looked at her almost confused and with growing excitement. 

“ **We are expecting our first child”** she said excitedly. Tokiya’s eyes go wide as he jumps up to hug her tightly “ ** _really?!?_** ” She nods. “ **The babies due date is in March.** ” She said happily.

The audience erupts in cheers and claps.

 

“How exciting!! Congrats to both of you!”

 

“ **Thank you very much”** they both say in unison.

 

“So what does this baby do for your careers? Surely it’s going to cause a bit of conflicts”

 

“ **Simply, I plan to keep working until March. However, starting in January I’ll be postponing any tours or concerts. And the following month will be a lighter schedule. I’ve already spoken with Shinning and he assures me that Tokiya will have a couple months off to be with us. And I will be able to return to work whenever I am ready.”**

 

“And the Uti Pri competition?”

 

“ **The competition is next month. And I will not have any issues performing. I’ve already been cleared by the drs”**

 

“Good good! Do you know the gender yet?”

 

“ **Not yet. For that one I want Tokiya to be there with me”** He smiles and holds her hand tightly.

 

“That’s so sweet! Tokiya, you must be excited!”

 

**_“I am beyond excited. What man isn’t happy that his future wife is going to have his child? I mean I am going to be a father! I’m a bit nervous. I want to be there for the baby and always be available to them.”_ **

 

“I’m sure you’ll be a great father. Well that’s all the time we have today! We must have another interview once you find out the gender!”

 

“Well keep in contact” Sayori says as she smiles. They wave to everyone as the green light turns off and the red comes on.

 

 

 

Tokiya waits until their mics are off before embracing her tightly. “We are really going to be parents?!?” Sayori nods to him. He kisses her deeply unable to contain his happiness. His hand touches her belly. “Our baby is growing in here.” He whispers almost to himself making Sayori smile. “I told you I’d get payback for the live proposal” she teased. He laughs “yes you did, and you did great” he took her hand and led her back to the limo.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Ringo once again was waiting for them at the limo, when he saw them he was over excited. “Sa-Chan!!! I’m so excited!!! A baby in the agency! It’s so exciting! Congratulations to both of you!” Sayori blushes “Thank you Ringo-Sensei!” Tokiya responded for them as he helped her into the car. The ride home was filled with excitement and joy.

 

Once the pulled up to the dorms Tokiya helped Sayori from the car and led her inside. Everyone, including Quartet Night was waiting for them in the living room. Nanami and Tomochika were also there. As soon as they entered the room everyone screams out congratulations to them. Nanami and Tomochika both in tears running up to her crying tears of joy. They both embraced her. “Why didn’t you tell us?!?” Nanami asks wiping away a tear. “It was payback. I had to keep it under wraps” she smirked. They laughed and looked over to the guys.

 

The guys all took turns shaking his hand and patting his back. Syo even let a few tears fall. “Congrats man! Who knew you and The Lady were that close” Ren joked with him winking. Tokiya laughed with everyone. “Tokiya! You better take good care of her! She’s like my little sister! You know I love her and want her happy!” Syo told him his hands in fists. Tokiya smiled and hugged him. “Syo you know I will!” Syo then turned to Sayori. “Sayori! When did you find out?!?” She sat down in an arm chair as everyone gathered sitting on the chairs around her.

 

“It was just before starting the movie project. Just after the release party. I had my suspicions so I had Shinning set up an appt with a dr. Who confirmed. That’s when Shinning and I came up with our plan to surprise Tokiya. We just needed a reason to go public and live that wouldn’t arouse suspicion. When the Eiichi issue happened we started the plan. That’s how the interview decided to be held live. Shinning insisted and Ringo came to ensure it was live” she smiled at her plan and looked at Tokiya.

 

“Haha Tokiya you should have seen your face!!” Ittoki and Reiji started laughing more. Soon everyone was laughing as Tokiya blushed. “You try having someone tell you you’re going to to be a dad on tv!” He tried to defend himself which only made everyone laugh more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhh Sayori is having a baby!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final scean if the movie which Sayori And Eiichi star in. I had fun writing it. It’s made bold, underlined, and italics. 
> 
> Also up to this point I noticed that all my spellings of Uta Pri had been incorrect (blame my phone) I will go back and edit them. Going forward I’ve fixed that. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter!!!

 

The next day at the set of Sayori’s movie everyone cheerfully congratulated her and told her to let them know the gender so they could get her gifts. She smiled and thanked them all before they needed to start filming. Today they’d be filming the final bit of the film. Which everyone wanted to hold off on. Now that sayori seemed to be in a very pleasant mood they new now would be the best.

 

**_ < “Elisa you cannot deny the attraction you have for me! I see it in your eyes every day. You can’t even be in the same room without blushing. How can you deny it?” Ken spoke with determination. He slowly walked up to her. Elisa looked away turning her back to him. “We work together, you’re my boss. This can’t happen.” She crossed her arms before her. “See you don’t even deny it” he smirked taking a step closer. “Whether or not I deny it or not is not the issue. Ethics is. Ken, you’re suppose to uphold the rules. Not breaking them!” She scoffed and closed her eyes in frustration. “Just leave it Ken. This cannot happen.” She makes her way to the door of his office. As she reaches for the door he grabs her wrist and turns her to face him as his body presses hers against the wall. She doesn’t move to fight him. “If you didn’t want this you’d fight me right now” He whispered into her ear. She turned her head away. “Ken what if someone sees you, what would they think?” She to whispers. “I don’t care what they think or say. I can not deny my feelings for you any longer. I love you. And if I have to fire you just to have you I will!” He says firmly before taking her lips into hers for a long kiss. Which she returns, unable to resist his forcefulness. Her hands wrap around his neck holding him against her body. He pushes his body closer wrapping his arms around her waist. She moans into the kiss and as she does he slips his tongue slips into her mouth. She lets him deepen the kiss as he pours his emotions into her. They finally pull away gasping for air. She was blushing as she looked into his eyes. Ken pushes his glasses up and smirks. “Are you still going to deny a relationship with me after that?” She closed her eyes and sighs. “Ken... every part of me says to deny you, every part but my heart.” She says softly as she cups his cheek and pulls him in for another passion filled kiss. His hands roaming her body resting just below her breast. “Elisa, does this mean I need to fire you? Are we going to do this? Are you saying you’ll be mine?” Elisa nods her blue eyes sparkling as she looks into his blue eyes. “Ken, you better give me a good reference.” She laughs leaving his office to return to hers. > _ **

 

CUT!!!!

 

Sayori takes a deep breath and moves to sit down in a chair and grabs her water bottle. “Sayori!” She looks up and sees Eiichi calling her. He walks up and takes a seat next to her. “So is it really true? You’re expecting?” She smiles and nods. He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. “This doesn’t mean I won’t stop perusing you. Besides those kisses got me all hot. What about you?” She rolled her eyes. “I was acting. It was clear you were not. Those were not my reality kisses. Only Tokiya gets those” she takes a drink of her water watching his reaction. He only laughs. “If those were fake you’re only teasing me and making me think the real thing is even better. You sure you don’t want to be my angel?” She sighed. “Positive. Now will you give up?” He smirked. “Never” he winked and walked away.

 

The director walks up next. “Sayori that was perfect! We don’t even need to do a reshoot on that seen. You captured the feelings and emotions of Elisa perfectly. I’m so glad you agreed to join us! We have everything we need. All that’s left is editing. We will call your agency when we have the date for the red carpet release. We really hope to see you and your hubby there!” She nodded and stood up. “Thank you sir! I’m sure he would love to” as Sayori was about to leave, the staff were waiting at the doors clapping and cheering her for a job well done. She walked out of the building and smiled. “It’s over, now I can focus on the Uta Pri.” She smiles and walks up to the area where she’d be picked up. Surprised to see a black sports car, Tokiya leaning against the hood. Sayori squealed and ran up to him jumping into his arms. “Only had to do one take on the last scene!!” He smiled knowing what scene she was talking about. “Good. He doesn’t deserve any more kisses. You’re lips are mine now” he smiles and holds her leading her to the open door. She giggles and gets in the car.

 

“The director said he’d be in contact for the date of the red carpet release. Will you go with me?” She asked casually. He pulls away from the studio and looks like he’s thinking. “You know I’ll be there. I will support you in all your projects. Even if it means watching you kiss someone else. As long as you make it up to me” he teases and winks at her. She laughs and nods. “Don’t I always?” She sticks her tongue out at him.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The next day Tokiya finishes up his last day on the set. Hopefully the last day he’d have to deal with Iliana. He knew he’d have to see her at the red carpet event. But that was at least after the Uta Pri.

 

Tokiya makes his exit and walks up to his car. It was already dark out. It was a windy night, winter just around the corner. The tickets have already sold out for the Uta Pri concert. He knew it would be big. He was looking forward to get back to normal with the guys. He only got one day off a week for the past month. Since he was at the studio 5 days a week, and with the guys one day. And Sayori the last day.

 

He parks his car and walks into the dorms. The living room was surprisingly empty. He wondered where everyone was. It was as he was walking down the hallway when he heard a piano start playing, that he guessed where at least one person was. He followed the music and stopped at the door listening for a moment before entering. Everyone was there, Sayori was singing her newest song for the Uta Pri. Once she finished everyone was excited. “That was great!!!” Masato said standing up. “The muses have made their presence in your new song. That was amazing” Cecil said excitedly. Tokiya walked up to her and kissed her. “Absolutely beautiful” she blushes and smiles. “Thank you everyone! But the credit should go to Nanami. She composed the song!” She smiles. “Yes I did. But the lyrics are you.” Nanami said standing up.

 

“Shall we get started tomorrow on our practice? I assume you’re done filming too Tokiya?” Ren asks crossing his arms. “Yes, I finished today” he smiled. “Great!!!” Ittoki grinned and laughed. “We will be great! But...” Natsuki frowned. “We want to win, but we also want Sayori to win” Syo completed his sentence for him. Everyone nodded. Sayori smiled “oh you guys, let’s just have fun. No matter who wins, we all win!” She says as she heads to the door. Everyone agrees with her and follows her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the much anticipated Uta Pri show!!! Who will win?!? You’ll have to witness next chapter!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I do not own the song that I have Sayori sing. It belongs to someone else. I had it a bit ago but lost it lol. Either way it’s called Nee, and it’s the intro song to Tamayori Princess. If you haven’t checked out that anime I strongly recommend it. 
> 
> Without further ado, the last chapter for today. The Uta Pri show and the winner!

 

The next month went by fast as they were all busy preparing for the Uta Pri concert. They’ve prepared as much as the could. Both Starish and Sayori were confident in their final product. Nanami knew it would be close as all three groups songs were composed by her. But she was cheering for Starish and Sayori.

 

When Tomochika arrived she went straight in to help Sayori with hair and make up. Sayori was now 3 months pregnant and barely starting to show a small baby bump. She was wearing a white dress that reached her ankles that seemed to sparkle. It was strapless, and had a purple sash around her waist that would match Tokiya’s white and purple outfit. She wore white simple heels. She was dressed elegantly, and wanted her hair and make up to match. Tokiya had bought her special crystal hair pins that would match her dress that she could use in her hair. Tomochika decided to curl her hair even more. Giving her ringlets. Using the hair pins to pin some up, making it look like a bun but with ringlets coming from the sides and bottom. Then she did her make up with white and silver. Making her eyes stand out even more. When Tomochika was satisfied with her work she let Sayori look into the mirror. She gasps and smiles, “Tomo-Chan!!! Thank you! It’s perfect!” Tomochika smiles wide and gave her a hug. “You’re going to do amazing out there. Just remember. Have fun. There’s no winners or losers if you have fun.” Sayori nodded and walked with her out where everyone was waiting to leave.

 

When Sayori enters the room everyone’s jaw drops when they look up. “Lil sis! You look absolutely stunning!!!” She blushes “thank you Syo-Chan!” Everyone nods except for Tokiya who just stared at her. He was speechless. She smiled and blushed deeply walking up to him. “Tokiya?” He looked into her sapphire blue eyes and smiled. “My God’s Sayori! You are breathtakingly beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off of you!” She smiled. “Thank you my love. Shall we?” She took his hand and they all made their way to the limo that was waiting on them.

 

When they arrived at the stadium everyone got quiet. It was a packed building and still more fans were outside hoping to catch glances at the groups. When their limo pulled up the screams were almost to loud to bare. Sayori took a deep breath. “It’s ok Sayori, we are all here for you” She looked at the 7 members of Starish, then Nanami, and finally to Tomochika. She never ever felt like she would get this far in her career. She smiled and nodded letting Starish exit the limo first the fans went wild for them. Tokiya was the last to get out, he extended his hand to help Sayori out. When the couple made there way in the crowd got even louder. She waved to the fans smiling happily at them.

 

Nanami joined Starish in their green room, while Tomochika followed Sayori to hers. Once in the room Sayori sat down fanning herself with her hands. “Sayori? Are you ok?” She looked at her concerned. “Yeah I’m just nervous, Tomo-chan” she said as she was handed a cold bottle of water. She drank a few sips and looked into the mirror. “There’s more people out there than before isn’t there?” Tomochika nodded and watched her. “But you’ll be great. I heard your song, it’s beautiful!” She smiled. “You don’t think I should have gone with a more dance like song like Starish, or HEAVENS?” Tomochika laughed. “Nanami wrote you a slow love song, because only YOU can sing with that new pulse. And that’s what you’re known for. Your angelicvoice, and your beautiful range. No one can compare to you” she praised her with a smile.

 

Sayori and Tomochika watched the TV set up in her room watching HEAVENS perform as they were selected to go first. Sayori couldn’t help but say they had been amazing. She knew Starish had been working hard, so she wasn’t worried for them. When HEAVENS finished the crowd went wild. They started chanting their name loudly. Sayori felt sick with worry and nervousness. Plus the baby. She placed her hand on her small baby bump. “Daddy will be up next. Just listen baby. You’ll hear daddy and all your uncles soon!” She spoke softly as she saw her door open. The members of Starish walked in. “We wanted to come and see you before we go on.” Syo said smiling. Syo walked up to her and gave her a hug then placed his hand on her belly, “ok baby wish Uncle Syo luck!” He smiled and went to wait in the hall. Natsuki was next to hug her, “ you’re going to be great Sayori-Chan” he to placed his hand on her belly “you’re mommy is the best singer ever make sure you listen carefully” then he went to join Syo. Every one took their turns before lining up in the hall. Tokiya was last. “My beautiful angel. It’s all come down to this. All that work, all the things we did to prove ourselves. It’s all lead to this moment.” He smiled and kisses her lovingly. Then he kneels down and places both hands on her small bump. “Listen little baby. Daddy loves you so much, listen to daddy sing with your uncles, we are going to make you proud. Keep mommy company while we are gone.” He placed a soft kiss on her belly and smiled at her once more. “I love you Sayori” she smiled “I love you too. Good Luck my love!” She said as he walked out.

 

She turned to watch the tv, and smiled as they took to the stage. When Starish began to sing she couldn’t help but smile widely. They were singing their newest song Maiji love 2000%. She had watched them practice many times and knew it would be amazing. “Can you hear that baby? That’s your daddy and Uncles. They are singing for you tonight” she smiled rubbing her bump smiling. Tomochika smiles and watches next to her. Once they finish she cheered in her room. Now she was really nervous. Nanami peeked her head in the room. “Sayori? You ready?”She nodded and followed Nanami quietly.

 

Just before she was due on stage Tokiya pulled her aside. “Remember Sayori, whatever happens have fun and give it your all. Believe in yourself, and the love pulse” He smiled and kissed her deeply. “And believe in us. Remember. I’m your biggest fan, I believe in you. You got this ok?” She nods and smiles “I love you Sayori, also” he places a hand on her belly “remember you’re not alone up there” she blushed. “I love you too Tokiya” with that she walked into the stage.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Our final singer will now perform! SAYORI!!!”

The crowed screams loudly chanting her name loudly. She smiles and takes a deep breath.

 

**_***Say, whom are you thinking about right now?_ **

**_As for me,_ **

**_I'm thinking about you_ **

****

**_I could sense the scent of the night,_ **

**_ah, when I opened my window._ **

**_Right now whose face_ **

**_is surfacing in my mind?_ **

****

**_When I was soaked from head to toe_ **

**_from the freezing rain,_ **

**_you were the only one_ **

**_who would offer me a hand._ **

****

**_Just why is it that you're always_ **

**_the one giving me strength?_ **

**_Whenever you do,_ **

**_you're making me fall deeper in love._ **

****

**_Say, I really want to see you._ **

**_Falling in love is quite painful._ **

**_You're always the reason behind_ **

**_both my happiness and my pain._ **

****

**_Today, once again,_ **

**_I'm pretending not to care,_ **

**_despite the fact that you've been on my mind_ **

**_to the point of making me annoyed._ **

****

**_Just why is it that I'm unable_ **

**_to honest with the person I love?_ **

**_I always end up_ **

**_lonely and miserable._ **

****

**_Please, I wish you'd realize_ **

**_that I'm actually crying_ **

**_when I tell you I'm fine._ **

**_Looking up at the night sky_ **

**_and seeing the beautiful stars,_ **

**_I wish you would be here with me._ **

****

**_If I could stay by your side..._ **

****

**_Say, whom are you thinking about right now?_ **

**_Why is it that I'm unable to contain my feelings?_ **

****

**_Say, I really want to see you._ **

**_Falling in love is quite painful._ **

**_You're always the reason behind_ **

**_both my happiness and my pain._ **

****

**_I'm thinking about you right now._ **

****

**_I really want to see you. ****_ **

 

When the music dies down and the lights are cut she remains still. The fans silent as they process the new pulse. Her mind racing with so many thoughts. Did they like it? She breathes deeply trying to catch her breath. She’s hot from the lights. She struggles to see the reactions from the fans. After what seemed like an hour the crowd goes into a frenzy. Loud chants of her name, screaming and cheering. She smiles and nearly cry’s. She did it. She knew at that moment her music evolved. She waves to everyone as the members of Starish and HEAVENS take the stage. Tokiya quickly makes his way to her hugging her tightly, Syo not far behind. Soon all the members of Starish are hugging Sayori. Even Eiichi comes to congratulate her.

 

As they all wait for the judges to make their choice Sayori stands in the middle of Starish holding Tokiya’s hand with her eyes closed. She’s never been so nervous in her life. She didn’t mind if she didn’t win if Starish won. And she knew Starish wouldn’t mind losing to her. As long as they beat HEAVENS they would be good.

 

“We have a winner!!!!”

 

The room quiets down, the MC takes the stage and everyone holds each other’s hands. Sayori shakes nervously as she watches.

 

“It was a hard choice! The judges had a hard time choosing out of two groups!”

 

Sayori looks at Tokiya who looked just as nervous as her. Tomochika and Nanami watch from the right side of the stage holding hands tightly. Everyone is silent, waiting on the answer.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen! For the first time ever in the history of the Uta Pri we have a Tie!!!!” Everyone looked around nervous feelings rising.

 

“The winners of the Uta Pri are Starish!!!!!” Before he could finish the crowed goes wild, the guys excited as they too cheer.Sayori hugs Tokiya tightly. Everyone seems to forget that there’s a tie for the moment.

 

“And our second winner is....” once again everyone goes silent. Every member of Starish has a comforting hand on Sayori. Tokiya holds her right hand tightly, Syo on her left. “SAYORI!!” Once again the crowd cheers loudly. Louder than Starish even. The shouts from the guys in Starish could be heard yelling out her name. Sayori nearly collapses in surprise, Tokiya holds her up holding her close to him. He cups her cheek “we did it!” With that he kisses her with everything he has. All his emotions flowing into one deep kiss. All his love, admiration, happiness, passion, and desire.

 

Confetti and balloons fall from the roof, as the lights are on them. HEAVENS already off the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise right?!? Two winners? I wanted to kinda stick to the anime having Starish win, but I also wanted Sayori to win. I mean I’ve been putting her through some crap lol 
> 
> Anyway I’ll be writing more tomorrow. I don’t know how many more chapters I’ll be doing yet. But I’m really loving this story. 
> 
> I also have a Vampire Knight, and Dance with Devils story in mind. I’ve not started because I know if I do I’ll end up abandoning this one and let’s face it. I’m addicted to writing this! 
> 
> Please please read and review!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok the final chapter. I couldn’t decide where I wanted to go with it.

 

6 months pass, and everyone has been busy with work, concerts, movies, and tv. Everyone except Tokiya and Sayori. They’ve been busy with something completely different.

 

March 23rd, Sayori And Tokiya’s first child was born. She was a healthy baby girl, and they named her Sakura. She was beautiful. She had her mothers deep blue eyes, and her fathers blue hair. They decided to name Syo as her god father, and Nanami her god Mother. Syo had been so happy that he had cried. Everyone took turns visiting her after the baby was born. Fans and tv stations alike sent flowers, cards, and other various gifts to them. They had to have someone running gifts out of the hospital every day just to keep the clutter down.

 

Tokiya held Sakura while Sayori took a nap.

 

“Hey Sakura. It’s me daddy. I wanted to tell you a story. Once upon a time, daddy used to be known as Hyato... and he was a cheerful idol, but his agency didn’t want to let daddy sing. So daddy decided to join Shinning Agency. Daddy met 9 amazing people while he attended school. Your uncles, and your two aunts. Little by little daddy stopped being cold to people. But one year later a beautiful young idol was very upset with agency just like daddy. So she too joined Shinning. When daddy met her, it was love at first sight. He couldn’t get her out of his mind ever. And in less than a day she had melted all the ice surrounding his heart. She made him feel so warm, so happy. He felt like as long as she was near him he could accomplish anything. One day daddy was talking to this beautiful lady, and she admitted that she felt the same way about him, as he did her. He was so happy he wanted to cry. He knew that this lady was the only one for him in the whole world. He couldn’t imagine life with anyone else. So they vowed that they would be together forever. Even though people said they couldn’t, or they tried to pull them apart. Their love continued to grow to unimaginable measures. Before he knew it, daddy couldn’t stand being away from her at all. He loved just being near her, because she believed in him, and did everything she could to make daddy happy. She means so much to daddy, and they defied all odds to be together. It didn’t take long for this beautiful lady to make such a lasting imprint on daddy’s life. Then one day she told daddy that she had a gift of their love growing within her. Everyday that gift would grow bigger and stronger. And their love for each other continued to grow. After a short time this lady became a mommy, your mommy. And that gift of love that was growing is you. The greatest gift of all. Mommy is such an amazing person. She’s an amazing singer, her voice is so soothing, so elegant, so vibrant. And she’s good at anything she try’s. She is going to be the best mommy in the world for you too. Don’t tell mommy this, but she’s got so much power over me, she’s so strong, so smart, she could do anything she wants. She is everything I could ever possibly need. I’d give up everything for you both. I’m so happy that you are finally here. You’re going to have such a wonderful life, full if fun, and full of love. You have no idea how many people love you already. And you already have so many fans. Just like mommy. The thing is, daddy doesn’t know how to end this story. Because the story is still going on. Every day is a new chapter. And I look forward to each day.”

He smiled when he noticed she fell asleep in his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her head and holds her against him.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

One month later

 

It was a warm spring day, the cherry blossom trees were at the most beautiful moments in their bloom. They lined on each side of the beautiful gardens. The grass was a dark rich green. The sky was clear and blue. There was hundreds upon hundreds of chairs lined up with a long red carpet down the middle of them. At the end was a white archway covered in roses and lilies. Off in the distance tables were decorated with fine china, and more beautiful blooming center pieces. And in the center was a large cake. Off to the other side there was a stage set up and a floor for dancing. Behind the archway there was a string quartet playing a soft tune, the wedding march. Hundreds of guests sat in the rows of chairs in front of the archway. Standing before the archway was a priest, and Tokiya, dressed in a white tux, and his tie was a pastel purple.

He stood there waiting with a smile. As the song grew louder he watched as the best man and maid of honor walked the isle arms linked. Syo and Nanami. Both wearing white and pastel purples. Next was the bridesmaid, Tomochika arm linked with his first groomsman. Masato. Next the rest of the members took there spots. Some being bridesmen. Finally Ringo walks down the isle holding Sakura, both Ringo and Sakura dressed in floor length pastel purple dresses. Sakura was the flower girl, but only being one month old they improvised.

The music now played at its climax, walking down the isle now was Shinning Satome, In his arm next to him wearing a pastel purple gown, a sweetheart neckline, that hugged her curves, but flared out just below her butt Into a small ball gown was his beautiful bride. Sayori smiled as she looked at Tokiya, she was fighting tears. Shinning stopped in the front before Tokiya, however before giving him her hand he gives her a hug and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She then takes his hand and they look deeply in each other’s eyes.

“The bride and groom have written their own vows. Tokiya, you may start” the priest said.

 

“Sayori, the moment I laid my eyes on you I couldn’t help but fall for you. Since that day, I’ve never stopped loving you. Each and every day my love grows, I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you by my side. So my vow to you is this: I will always be there for you, even if your sick, even when you’ve been mad. Nothing you could do would make me fall out of love with you. I love you Sayori, I will do anything I can to make you happy.”

 

Sayori wipes a tear away before reading hers to him.

 

“Tokiya, I was always told that love at first sight is only for fairy tails. But I knew deep in my heart that it had to be possible. Once I met you, I knew it was love at first sight. I promise that with every breath I take I will be here for you, I’ll make sure that every day we are together is filled with much happiness. You’ve always been there for me, and I will always be there foryou.”

 

Before they knew it the night was over and they were married.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all liked my story!! Tomorrow I’ll be starting on either Dance with Devils, or Vampire Knight! Keep an eye out for them.


End file.
